Éternité
by little rosebud
Summary: Tout débuta lorsqu'un humain insouciant décida de venir en aide à un demi-elfe en détresse. Ce fut le début d'une histoire de 4000 ans, emplie de trahisons, de peines, d'amour et de passion... L'histoire des quatre héros de Kharlan. Kratos/Yuan. Rated M
1. Rencontre prédestinée

**A/N : **Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire de Tales of Symphonia: **Éternité. **Cette histoire contiendra plusieurs chapitres, relatant l'histoire des quatres héros de Kharlan durant la guerre 4000 ans auparavant, décrite à ma façon, mais je ne changerai rien des faits qui ont été établis dans le jeu. Cela faisait longtemps que cette histoire mijotait dans ma tête et je me suis enfin décidée à la poster. :)

Comme d'habitude, j'ai quelques avertissements à donner. Cette histoire contient des relations non-consensuelles, de la romance homosexuelle et hétérosexuelle ainsi que du sang et de la violence. Pour ceux qui ne supportent pas, vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur la petite flèche dans le coin en haut à gauche de votre navigateur. :)

Les couples dans cette histoire sont:

Kratos/Yuan, Yuan/Martel, Kratos/Anna

Pour les autres, et bien je ne vous ferai pas plus attendre! Voici le premier chapitre d'**Éternité**!

* * *

><p><em>La légende raconte que le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui fut crée lorsque les elfes descendirent de Derris Kharlan, amenant avec eux l'arbre géant de Mana infinie – L'arbre géant de Kharlan. Cette ressource nouvelle permit aux humains de développer une nouvelle technologie; plus avancée, plus sophistiquée. La magitechnologie. Mais cela était le début d'une ère de mort et de désolation. <em>

_L'humanité était une race avare et égoïste; les humains se mirent à désirer plus de pouvoir. Bientôt, les deux grands pays, Tethe'alla et Sylvarant, acquirent assez de pouvoir pour déclencher une guerre mortelle. Et les tensions montaient. Ce fut Tethe'alla qui déclara la guerre les premiers. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher un prétexte bien longtemps; ils accusèrent les Sylvarantis d'avoir brisé un tabou. _

_Un humain Sylvaranti s'était uni avec une elfe et le premier demi-elfe naquit. Cette naissance fut maudite par les elfes et les humains, même si l'enfant portait leur sang dans ses veines. Ils exécutèrent la famille du demi-elfe. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter que cet enfant au sang-mêlé n'était que le premier de cette nouvelle race qui allait en compter des milliers au travers du monde. Les humains étant incapables d'accepter ce qui était différent d'eux, les Tethe'allans blâmèrent les elfes et les forcèrent à se retirer dans une forêt retirée du reste du monde._

_Les Tethe'allans se servirent de ce prétexte pour déclarer la guerre. Car la véritable raison pour cette guerre n'était pas le tabou des sang-mêlé. C'était un goût de domination et de pouvoir. Le monde fut bientôt recouvert d'une montagne de cadavres. Ses rivières si pures se transformèrent en rivières de sang. _

_C'est ainsi que la grande Guerre de Kharlan débuta... Et les quatre héros qui eurent le pouvoir d'y mettre fin ne naquirent que mille ans plus tard..._

**Éternité**

**Chapitre 1**

**Rencontre prédestinée**

_An 1109 du calendrier Kharlan – An de Luna_

Le demi-elfe courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Meltokio, bousculant les passants sur son chemin qui jurèrent après lui. « Reviens-ici, saleté! » Ses poursuivants hurlèrent, frayant eux aussi leur passage parmi les citoyens. Le jeune demi-elfe atteignit des rues moins passantes et bifurqua dans une ruelle, tentant de semer ses poursuivants. Mais cela s'avéra être une erreur. Il se retrouva face à un mur, avec aucune échappatoire possible. Il se retourna vivement, seulement pour voir les silhouettes menaçantes des soldats Tethe'allans barrant le chemin, souriants méchamment. Le demi-elfe aux longs cheveux bleus tint son bras blessé, sentant le sang couler entre ses doigts crispés. L'un des quatre soldats s'avança, tenant son épée d'une façon menaçante. « Cette fois, tu ne pourras plus t'échapper. Je vais te faire payer ton affront, sale bâtard! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Malgré le fait qu'il était seul contre quatre hommes, le sang-mêlé ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il empoigna un long couteau qui pendait à sa taille et le brandit devant lui, prenant une pose défiante. Ses yeux d'un vert d'émeraude se plissèrent de rage et de défi. « Ne pensez pas que je vais me laisser abattre facilement. Vous allez mordre la poussière! » S'exclama-t-il avec de la colère et de l'adrénaline. Un deuxième soldat ricana. « J'ai bien hâte de voir ça. »

Kratos Aurion sortit des baraques militaires de Meltokio d'un pas vif. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait plus que rentrer chez lui. Ses nouvelles fonctions étaient éreintantes. Il ne s'y était pas encore habitué. Il venait tout juste d'atteindre le rang de lieutenant, après avoir passé à peine deux ans dans l'armée royale de Tethe'alla. Il s'était engagé à l'âge de quinze ans, malgré les protestations de son oncle, qui aurait préféré le voir remplir adéquatement son rôle en tant que chef de la noble famille Aurion. Ses parents étant morts, le titre lui revenait de droit, mais Kratos n'en avait rien à faire. En ces temps de guerre, il ne pouvait pas rester assis bien tranquillement dans son manoir à ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était un homme d'action.

Ses supérieurs avaient tôt fait de remarquer ses talents prodigieux à l'art de la guerre et il s'était fait rapidement promu. Et au rythme où les choses progressaient, le prochain grade n'était pas bien loin. Mais sa promotion l'obligeait à s'occuper des nouvelles recrues et elles étaient loin d'être disciplinées. Plusieurs jeunes avaient manqué de respect envers Kratos, car il était à peine plus vieux qu'eux. Mais le lieutenant les avait mis à leur place bien assez vite. Il aurait beaucoup de travail à faire pour les former comme de bons soldats.

Il marcha rapidement vers les quartiers des nobles, où se trouvait sa demeure, mais bientôt, son attention fut détournée vers plusieurs personnes qui parlaient avec agitation. Sa curiosité gagnant sur sa fatigue, Kratos s'approcha, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. « ... Je ne blague pas! Un demi-elfe! Il s'est enfui par là! Il était poursuivit par des soldats! » S'écria une femme, pointant une allée qui s'étendait vers les quartiers pauvres. L'homme qui l'accompagnait rajouta; « J'espère qu'ils vont le capturer. Juste penser qu'un _demi-elfe_ parcoure nos rues en ce moment me donne envie de vomir. » Sa voix exprimait très bien ses paroles. L'autre femme qui les accompagnait aperçu alors Kratos. Elle se précipita sur lui, ayant reconnu son uniforme de l'armée. « Sire! Il y a un demi-elfe qui s'est enfui par là! » S'exclama-t-elle et Kratos regarda dans la direction indiquée, pensif. Devait-il y aller?

Après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il y jette un coup d'œil, au moins pour s'assurer que les soldats ne feraient rien de stupide. Meltokio était l'endroit dans tout Tethe'alla où la discrimination envers les demi-elfes était le plus élevé. Ils n'étaient pas tolérés dans la ville. Qui sait ce qui arrivait à ceux qui s'y perdaient par mégarde? Dans tous les cas, ce n'était probablement rien de très plaisant.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. « Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Retournez à vos occupation, il n'y a plus rien à voir! » Ajouta-t-il plus fort pour se faire entendre des autres curieux avant de marcher rapidement vers la ruelle indiquée. Il ne lui prit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des cris de rage résonner plus loin. Il augmenta le pas. Il tourna bientôt le coin d'une rue et tomba soudainement sur le dit demi-elfe. Il n'était pas difficile de le reconnaître. Aucun humain ne pouvait posséder une beauté et une grâce pareille, propre aux elfes. Kratos vit le demi-elfe aux longs cheveux bleus éviter de près la lame mortelle du dernier soldat qui tenait encore debout. La fatigue l'avait gagné et il se baissa juste à temps, mais l'épée du soldat entailla son épaule. Le demi-elfe ne s'en soucia guère. Il planta vicieusement son couteau dans la cuisse du soldat. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. Il s'apprêta à abattre son épée sur le sang-mêlé, mais il n'en eut jamais le temps. Kratos regarda avec stupéfaction alors que la lame du long poignard devenait électrifiée. Une puissante décharge électrique entra dans le corps du soldat. Le Tethe'allan hurla de nouveau alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes. Le demi-elfe retira le couteau d'un geste brusque avant de se relever, regardant le soldat tomber comme une masse par terre, inconscient.

Kratos relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas été conscient de tenir. Cela sembla être suffisant pour alerter le demi-elfe de sa présence. Il se retourna vivement, la lame levée en position de défense. Kratos ne bougea pas, ne montrant aucune animosité. Il prit ce moment pour observer le demi-elfe de plus près.

Dire qu'il était beau n'était pas le mot juste. Kratos n'avait jamais vu une créature pareille. Même blessé et couvert de sang, il était magnifique. Une peau d'albâtre, des traits fins, mais tout de même masculins, et des yeux verts brillants comme des émeraudes. De longs cheveux bleus tombants de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules encadraient ce visage parfait.

Le lieutenant sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'approcher de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur la blessure sérieuse que le demi-elfe portait au bras. Il fit un pas vers le sang-mêlé, mais ce dernier leva son arme vers le visage de Kratos d'un air menaçant. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et de peur. « Ne m'approche pas! » S'exclama-t-il, la menace sérieuse dans sa voix. Kratos ignora son avertissement. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas vu l'habileté du jeune demi-elfe, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'il parvenait à peine à tenir debout maintenant. Il marcha résolument vers lui, dont la fureur se peignit sur son visage à cette action. « J'ai dit n'approche pas! » Répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois.

Il s'apprêta à frapper Kratos de son arme, mais l'humain fut plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa son poignet et tordit son bras derrière le dos. Le demi-elfe grimaça lorsqu'il fut pressé non gentiment contre le mur de pierre. Ses doigts relâchèrent leur emprise sur le couteau et Kratos en profita pour en prendre possession. Il se pencha alors pour parler près de son oreille. « Calme-toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Lui assura-t-il d'un ton calme. Pour prouver ses dires, il le relâcha aussitôt et fit un pas en arrière. À présent désarmé, le demi-elfe se retourna vivement, ses yeux montrant toujours la même animosité. Kratos mit le poignard à sa ceinture.

L'humain entendit les voix se rapprocher. Ce qui le força à réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et les options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il arrêtait le demi-elfe et le remettait à la garde de la ville – ce qui allait sûrement signifier sa mort –, ou bien il l'amenait avec lui en lieu sûr pour le cacher.

Étrangement, quelque chose en lui le poussait à vouloir protéger cet étranger. C'était plus fort que lui. C'était comme s'il _n'avait pas le choix. _Et Kratos n'était pas du genre à aller à l'encontre de son intuition. Il déchira un bout de ses vêtements et approcha le demi-elfe à nouveau. Ce dernier recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Ses yeux prirent une étrange couleur bleutée. « Ne me touche pas. » Souffla-t-il, cette fois avec plus de peur que de colère.

Kratos pensait que cette attitude agressive et défensive était la preuve que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait poursuivre et attaquer ainsi. Malgré son jeune âge, Kratos savait à quel point la discrimination envers les demi-elfes était profonde. Il avait grandit et vécu toute sa vie à Meltokio, après tout. Mais Kratos était l'un des seuls humains – enfin, à sa connaissance – qui ne vouait pas une haine hostile et mal placée envers eux.

Il ignora son avertissement. Il prit son bras blessé et appliqua le bout de tissu sur la blessure. Il l'attacha le plus serré possible pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva le regard pour plonger ses yeux marron dans ceux surpris du demi-elfe, qui avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. « Ça fera l'affaire pour le moment, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive chez moi. Allez, viens. » Dit-il et sans plus d'explications, il prit le poignet du jeune demi-elfe et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie de la ruelle, ignorant totalement les corps des soldats. De toute façon, les gardes ne tarderaient pas à débarquer ici et pourraient leur venir en aide, s'ils n'étaient pas morts, bien entendu.

Le demi-elfe sortit de sa torpeur et résista avec force, essayant de déprendre son bras de l'emprise du soldat. «Lâche-moi! Il n'est pas question que je suive un humain! » S'exclama-t-il avec rage. Kratos se retourna lentement, mais sans jamais lâcher son emprise sur lui. Son visage exprimait une indifférence totale.

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, mais je ne garanti pas ce qui va t'arriver lorsque la garde débarquera ici. Tu tiens à peine debout; tu crois que tu vas tenir combien de temps contre eux avant qu'ils ne te capturent? Et ne pense même pas à fuir la cité. À ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont tous à ta recherche et ils ont probablement bloqué toutes les sorties; ils auront tôt fait de te coincer. » Expliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. Le demi-elfe se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Malheureusement, il savait que l'humain avait raison. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il détourna le regard et Kratos le prit pour son acceptation. « Je préfère ça ainsi. Surtout, ne fait pas de bruit. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on nous repère. » Lui dit-il avant de sortir de la ruelle, bifurquant dans la direction opposée aux voix, traînant toujours le demi-elfe qui s'était enfin tut.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de tomber sur la garde de la ville. Il n'aurait aucune excuse à leur donner pour se balader avec le demi-elfe qui avait causé tout un émoi. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

* * *

><p>Ils atteignirent la demeure des Aurion sans encombre. Le demi-elfe regarda furtivement l'imposante demeure qui se trouvait à être l'une des plus grandes du quartier des nobles. Il n'avait aucun doute maintenant que cet humain aux cheveux châtains en bataille faisait partie de la haute noblesse. Le sang-mêlé ne l'aurait pas deviné au premier coup d'oeil. Il portait l'habit des soldats Tethe'allan. Généralement, les nobles n'allaient pas à la guerre.<p>

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie lorsque le dit humain ouvrit la porte arrière de la demeure – qui donnait sur le jardin – et le poussa à l'intérieur en premier, s'y glissant par la suite. Le majordome arriva bientôt, ayant entendu l'arrivée de son jeune maître. À la vue du demi-elfe blessé et couvert de sang, la surprise et la peur se peignit sur son visage austère. « Maître, Aurion? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, sauf votre respect? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix apeurée. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un demi-elfe. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer ses oreilles pointues et son apparence exotique.

Le sang-mêlé lui rendit son regard. Kratos mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Le demi-elfe se raidit à son contact, mais il ne dit rien. Le jeune lieutenant le poussa vers les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. « Je te serais gré de ne pas parler de cela à mon oncle. Tu n'as rien vu, est-ce clair? » Dit-il sérieusement, tout en montant les marches avec le demi-elfe.

Le valet s'inclina devant lui. « Très bien, maître Aurion. Oh, avant que j'oublie, votre oncle est ici. Il désire vous voir. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus cordial. Kratos se renfrogna à cela. « Très bien. Dis-lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes. » Lança-t-il d'un ton ennuyé et agacé. Il avait horreur lorsque son oncle demandait à le voir. Ce n'était jamais bon. Le valet s'inclina à nouveau et sortit du hall, sûrement pour aller avertir son oncle de son arrivée. Du moment qu'il ne mentionnait pas le demi-elfe... Kratos savait pour un fait que son oncle ne vouait pas un grand amour envers les demi-elfes.

Kratos mena son invité jusqu'à la dernière porte du long corridor. Il l'ouvrit guida le demi-elfe à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une chambre à coucher spacieuse, réservée pour les invités. Kratos relâcha enfin le jeune demi-elfe et se rendit jusqu'à la grande penderie. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur. Il en sortit bientôt des vêtements qu'il tendit à son invité. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il ne fit que le regarder avec prudence. Son attitude irrita Kratos un peu, mais il ne le fit pas paraître. « Je dois aller voir mon oncle. Profites-en pour prendre une douche et te changer durant ce temps. Je soignerai tes blessures ensuite. Je ne serai pas long. » Il déposa de force les vêtements dans les bras du demi-elfe avant de rejoindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta soudainement sur le pas de la porte. Il se retourna et lança au demi-elfe avant de la refermer; « Et ne pense pas à t'échapper. Je vais barrer la porte à clé. Il ne faut pas que mon oncle te voit. » À la mention d'être enfermé, le jeune sang-mêlé se précipita vers la porte, mais il l'atteignit trop tard. Il entendit le son du loquet.

Génial. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'attendre que l'humain ne revienne. En fait, si. Il avait toujours l'option de faire sauter la serrure et s'enfuir, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était plus sage qu'il attende que l'humain revienne. Il n'était pas dans l'état de se battre présentement et la garde de la ville le recherchait. À contrecœur, il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait à une salle de bain adjacente. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de suivre les ordres de l'humain, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de se débarrasser de l'odeur du sang.

Kratos entra dans le grand salon et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir son oncle, déjà assit dans l'un des sofas, une coupe de vin à la main. À voir l'expression de son visage, Kratos savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas le sujet de la conversation. Mais il ne s'en étonnait pas. Depuis la mort de ses parents, la venue de son oncle était toujours de mauvais augures. Sans dire un mot, sans même saluer son oncle, Kratos prit place dans le siège en face du sien.

« Vous vouliez me voir, mon oncle? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. Son oncle ne parut pas du tout content de l'attitude de son neveu. Il se leva et déposa son verre brusquement sur la table de salon. Son regard dur et froid ne lâcha pas Kratos. « Oui, et tu sais très bien de quoi il en retourne. »

Ce fut au tour de Kratos de le fixer d'un regard mauvais. Il croisa les bras dans une attitude défiante. « Je vous ai déjà dit que cette conversation était close. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner l'armée. » Sa voix froide résonna dans la pièce. Ce fut assez pour faire monter la colère de son oncle. Ce dernier abattit violemment ses mains sur la table et la coupe tomba sur le plancher de marbre, explosant en millions de fragments de verre. « Espèce d'effronté! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste! As-tu pensé un instant à ce qui va advenir de cette famille si tu es tué dans cette guerre? » Cette fois, Kratos en avait assez entendu. Il se leva lentement, contenant sa fureur du mieux qu'il le put. « Et que reste-t-il de cette famille, vous pouvez me le dire? Il ne reste que vous et moi, marchant sur les cadavres de tous ceux qui nous étaient chers! Je n'ai que faire d'un titre pareil, vous pouvez le garder! »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de voir venir le poing qui s'enfonça dans sa mâchoire. Il sentit par contre la douleur fulgurante qui s'ensuivit. Son oncle empoigna durement le collet de sa chemise et rapprocha son visage menaçant du sien. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je ne tolérerai plus tes excès d'égoïsme encore bien longtemps. » Comme toute réponse, Kratos lui fit un sourire effronté. Son oncle resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le repousser avec violence. « Ce n'est pas terminé, crois-moi. Je vais voir à ce que tu prennes tes responsabilités. » Déclara-t-il avant de sortir furieux de la pièce. Kratos soupira et massa sa joue endolorie. Il avait mit son oncle en colère. Encore. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il détestait lorsqu'il voulait faire de lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie d'aristocrate. Il n'en avait jamais voulu. Alors il allait se battre contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende raison. Ce qui pouvait prendre longtemps, ou peut-être n'arriverait jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait emprunter son propre chemin.

* * *

><p>Kratos remonta à l'étage cinq minutes plus tard. Il apportait avec lui des bandages et des désinfectants. Le demi-elfe était sortit de la douche et attendait assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait revêtit les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés. Il le regarda entrer d'un œil prudent. L'humain vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui. Il remarqua le mouvement de recul du jeune demi-elfe, mais il ne dit rien. Kratos tendit la main pour prendre son bras blessé, mais il le retira vivement de sa portée. L'humain fronça les sourcils d'irritation devant son attitude loin d'être coopérative. « Donne-moi ton bras. » Ordonna-t-il plus sèchement que voulu. Le demi-elfe lui jeta un regard dur. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Répliqua-t-il froidement. Kratos ne se laissa pas impressionner. D'un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Kratos attrapa son bras, mettant délibérément de la pression sur sa blessure. Une exclamation de douleur sortit des lèvres du blessé. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à l'humain. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Un sourire qui l'énerva au plus haut point. « Je retirerais ce que j'ai dit, à ta place. Ta blessure est loin d'être bénigne. »<p>

L'humain était chanceux que le demi-elfe soit trop fatigué pour résister longtemps. Le sang-mêlé promettait qu'il serait en train d'exhaler son dernier souffle dans le cas contraire. Kratos remonta la manche de la tunique et défit le bandage improvisé qui était maintenant imbibé de sang. Il examina la blessure. Elle était plutôt mauvaise. Une profonde entaille courait le long de son bras. Le demi-elfe se tendit au toucher de Kratos. Ce dernier fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. « Quel est ton nom? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il trempait un linge dans le désinfectant. L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Kratos ne le pressa pas. Il appliqua le linge humide sur la longue estafilade. Le demi-elfe serra les dents sous la douleur soudaine. Kratos s'assura d'avoir bien désinfecté la blessure et nettoyé le sang avant de reposer le linge. « ...Yuan. Je m'appelle Yuan Ka-Fai. » Il entendit à peine la réponse de Yuan alors qu'il l'avait murmuré. Kratos chercha à voir son visage, mais il avait tourné la tête et sa longue frange l'en empêchait.

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Kratos Aurion. » Répondit-il d'un ton plaisant, mais ne reçut aucune réponse en retour. Il appliqua un nouveau bandage serré – un vrai cette fois – autour de son bras. Il se souvint alors que Yuan avait été blessé à l'épaule, bien que la blessure ait semblé beaucoup moins profonde. Il posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui attira l'attention du demi-elfe à nouveau. « Tu permets? » Demanda-t-il gentiment. Yuan haussa les épaules. Il détestait la familiarité de l'humain, mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter maintenant. « Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure; c'est inutile. Tu perds ton temps. » Répondit-il froidement. L'humain le regarda d'un air confus. Yuan soupira. Il fit glisser la tunique de façon à exposer son épaule. Kratos vit avec surprise que la blessure était déjà cicatrisée. Mais comment était-ce possible? Il laissa ses doigts errer sur la cicatrice blanchâtre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Yuan le regarda enfin et décida d'expliquer, répondant à sa question silencieuse. « Les elfes ont le pouvoir de régénération. Leurs blessures – lorsqu'elles ne sont pas sérieuses – se referment par elles-mêmes. J'ai hérité de ce pouvoir. La blessure que je porte au bras aurait aussi fini par se refermer. Ce pour quoi je t'ai dit que c'était inutile. » Sa voix était douce. Il semblait plus calme que tout à l'heure. C'était déjà une bonne chose en soi. Kratos hocha la tête. Il se leva, prenant ce qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Yuan, qui le regardait intensément de ses yeux émeraude. « Bon, euh... Je dois redescendre. Je vais remonter bientôt avec quelque chose à manger. Tu dois avoir faim. » Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce, barrant la porte à clé à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où il avait enfermé le demi-elfe, apportant avec lui les restes du souper qu'il avait subtilisés dans les cuisines. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le lit, mais il ne vit pas le demi-elfe. Intrigué, il laissa son regard errer vers la droite et l'aperçu enfin. Yuan était assis sur la tablette de la grande fenêtre et contemplait les jardins qui s'étendaient à l'extérieur. Il devait l'avoir entendu entrer, mais il ne daigna pas lui témoigner de l'attention. Kratos déposa son repas sur la table. « Voilà de quoi manger, comme promis. » Lui-annonça-t-il, mais le demi-elfe ne tourna toujours pas la tête. À la place, il riposta avec une question de son cru. « Combien de temps dois-je rester enfermé ici? » Il avait parlé sur un ton sec. Son humeur était retombée rapidement et il était clair qu'il n'était pas content de se retrouver enfermé contre son gré. Mais s'il n'avait rien tenté pour s'échapper – Kratos se doutait que cela lui serait relativement facile – , c'était qu'il comprenait qu'il serait en danger hors de ces murs.<p>

Kratos prit appui contre la table, mettant ses mains contre le rebord du meuble.

« Aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Je te ferai sortir d'ici dès que possible. On doit attendre que les choses se calment. Probablement demain, ou au plus tard dans deux jours. » Répondit-il honnêtement à la question de Yuan. Ce dernier tourna enfin la tête et Kratos vit de l'agacement dans ses yeux. Il semblait plus énervé que tout à l'heure. Il y avait peut-être une raison pour laquelle il était si énervé? Les yeux du jeune lieutenant s'adoucirent lorsqu'il crut savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ta famille doit s'inquiéter. » Laissa-t-il sortir dans un murmure. Yuan le regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner à nouveau le regard. Kratos crut voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il entoura son corps de ses bras.

«... C'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas s'inquiéter là d'où ils sont. » Révéla-t-il doucement de sa voix mélodieuse. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kratos comprenne le sens de ses paroles. Il s'en voulu immédiatement pour avoir prononcé ces paroles.

« Oh... je-je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'un ton embarrassé. Un silence gênant s'ensuivit, où les deux jeunes se toisèrent sans dire un mot. Il avait l'impression que les yeux émeraude du demi-elfe le vrillaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

« ...Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? » Finit-il par demander. Kratos haussa un sourcil à cela et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le demi-elfe voulait une réponse, mais Kratos ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il soupira. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. » Avoua-t-il et vit bientôt Yuan le regarder avec incrédulité.

« Incroyable. Et si j'étais celui en faute? S'ils avaient une bonne raison de me poursuivre? » Il exposa une hypothèse. Kratos y réfléchit plusieurs secondes. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voyait pas Yuan comme un tourmenteur, mais plutôt comme une victime. Kratos ne lâcha toujours pas le demi-elfe du regard.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Je les connais bien. Ces hommes trouveraient n'importe quelle raison pour s'en prendre à un demi-elfe. » Révéla-t-il et vit l'expression de Yuan changer de l'incrédulité à la méfiance. « ... Ne va pas croire que je te fais confiance plus qu'aux autres. Je ne fais confiance à aucun humain. » Dit-il sur un ton glacial et méfiant. Kratos eut un sourire énigmatique avant de se lever sous le regard ardent du sang-mêlé. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, sentant toujours son regard dans son dos.

« Libre à toi. Tu peux me croire ou non lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais pas de mal. Que tu me fasses confiance ou non, je vais t'aider à sortir de Meltokio. » Répondit-il avec conviction. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Yuan, pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Kratos... merci. »

Il se retourna avec surprise, seulement pour voir le demi-elfe tourné de nouveau vers la fenêtre, refusant de le regarder. Kratos pensa que c'était peut-être son imagination. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette idée, sortant de la pièce pour laisser le demi-elfe seul à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Kratos avait entendu une bonne nouvelle pendant l'entraînement le lendemain. Plusieurs hommes ne parlaient que de ça; que le demi-elfe qui s'était introduit dans la ville la veille n'avait pas été retrouvé et que les gardes abandonnaient les recherches. C'était le moment parfait. Il allait faire sortir Yuan de la ville ce soir. Le seul obstacle serait la garde à la sortie de la ville. Ce n'était rien dont il ne pouvait s'occuper.<p>

Lorsque le crépuscule arriva, il entra dans la chambre d'invités, seulement pour voir le demi-elfe faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Yuan se retourna brusquement vers lui lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer. Il avait l'air très agité et impatient. Il fut sur le point de parler, mais Kratos le coupa rapidement. « On doit partir. Maintenant. » Il lui lança une longue cape noir. Yuan l'attrapa. « Revêts-ça pour te cacher. J'ai bien peur que tu attires trop l'attention sinon. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton précipité. Yuan ne se fit pas prier. Il revêtit la cape, ses yeux verts ne quittant jamais l'humain des yeux. « Et tu as un plan pour me faire sortir de la ville? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui semblait inquiet. Kratos se retourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il repoussa le rideau et vit son majordome qui attendait dans le jardin, une cape de voyageur jetée sur les épaules pour le protéger de la pluie. Kratos revêtit sa propre cape et vint rejoindre Yuan. Son visage arborait un mince sourire. « Pas vraiment. J'espère juste que mon titre suffira pour nous faire sortir sans encombre. » Blagua-t-il. Il avait bien un plan, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il fonctionnerait.

Yuan le regarda comme s'il était cinglé. Il l'était peut-être. Juste le fait qu'il s'associait avec un demi-elfe pouvait lui valoir la corde, malgré son statut et son titre. Et pourtant, il s'apprêtait à aider un demi-elfe qu'il connaissait à peine. Oui, il avait certainement perdu la raison.

Il prit le bras de Yuan fermement et ce dernier eut envie de se déprendre de son emprise, mais il se retint. « Viens. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » Rajouta-t-il avant d'entraîner Yuan hors de la chambre et en bas des marches. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il vit que la voie était libre, il amena Yuan jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le jardin. Le demi-elfe rabattit son capuchon pour dissimuler son visage. Kratos tint fermement Yuan et ils sortirent sous la pluie qui tombait comme des cordes. Lorsqu'il les vit, le vieux majordome – le même que Yuan avait vu une journée auparavant – vint à leur rencontre. Il avait l'air très inquiet. « Maître Aurion! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir par cette température! » Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus le vent violent qui soufflait. Kratos secoua la tête et protégea son visage contre les rafales. « Je me passerais bien de votre opinion, majordome! Occupez-vous de nous conduire hors de la ville! » Répondit-il en hurlant à son tour. Yuan regarda l'échange en silence et ne manqua pas le regard furtif et rempli de reproches et de haine que lui lança le vieil homme. Ce dernier se détourna avant que son maître ait le temps de le remarquer et s'éloigna, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Kratos – qui tenait toujours Yuan par le bras comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit – l'amena à la suite du majordome. Dans la rue derrière le manoir attendait une carriole tirée par des chevaux. Kratos le fit monter à l'intérieur avant de grimper à son tour et de refermer la porte derrière eux. Le majordome prit les rênes rapidement et donna un coup sec sur les chevaux. Ils partirent en trombe sur le chemin pavé. Kratos ne manqua pas le regard inquiet du demi-elfe, qui regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. « Ne t'inquiète pas; tout va bien aller. »

Ce fut suffisant pour que le regard du demi-elfe vienne se poser sur lui. « Comment peux-tu en être sûr, hein? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils ne vont pas fouiller cette carriole à la sortie de la ville? » Demanda-t-il avec anxiété. Kratos lui fit un sourire nerveux. « En fait, je dirais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que l'on passe sans qu'ils ne nous fouillent. »

Yuan lui jeta un regard qui était à la fois anxieux et furieux. « Alors pourquoi es-tu si calme? Ils vont me trouver, et qui sait ce que seront les conséquences pour toi! » S'exclama-t-il avec agitation.

Comme toute réponse, Kratos se pencha et tira quelque chose de sous le banc. Yuan regarda avec confusion alors que l'humain levait une boîte métallique devant ses yeux. Kratos se pencha en avant et empoigna son bras soudainement. Surpris, Yuan eut le réflexe de tenter de retirer son bras, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Kratos ouvrir la boîte et qu'il fut confronté à son contenu. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de poudre noire qui lui était inconnue. Kratos y plongea ses doigts sans hésitation et l'étendit sur la main et le bras de Yuan. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

« Une poudre noire que sécrète la plante Cornile à l'arrivée du printemps. Elle est souvent utilisée en médecine. Ça na rien de magique. Mais si on en recouvre ta peau, tu auras l'air d'être atteint par la peste noire. Tu comprends où je veux en venir? »

Yuan voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. De cette manière, les gardes n'oseraient pas l'approcher, puisque la peste noire était hautement contagieuse et mortelle. C'était un bon plan, mais tout de même risqué. Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'ils ne voudraient pas voir son visage tout de même.

L'expression du jeune demi-elfe s'assombrit. « J'espère vraiment que ton plan va fonctionner. » Dit-il sombrement. Le sourire nerveux de Kratos revint se placer sur son visage. « Je l'espère bien, moi aussi. Car je n'ai pas d'autre plan. »

Cinq minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux occupants de la carriole étaient occupés à recouvrir la peau de Yuan avec la poudre. Si l'on n'y regardait pas de trop près, il était impossible de démasquer la supercherie. Kratos espéra que ce serait assez.

Bientôt, ils sentirent la carriole s'immobiliser, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose; qu'ils étaient arrivés à la sortie de la ville. Kratos regarda par la vitre et ne put distinguer que deux silhouettes sombres se diriger vers eux à cause de la pluie qui réduisait la visibilité considérablement. Il vit son majordome mettre pied à terre et se diriger à la rencontre des deux soldats. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Yuan et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait baissé la tête pour cacher habilement la moitié de son visage sous son capuchon.

Un coup sec retentit contre la porte de la carriole avant qu'elle ne fut brusquement ouverte, exposant les deux jeunes hommes à la violence du vent et de la pluie. Un soldat âgé à l'air sévère et portant la barbe tenait fermement la poignée de la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement de l'un à l'autre des occupants de la carriole.

Kratos entra aussitôt dans son rôle. Son visage exprima un profond mécontentement. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » Demanda-t-il sèchement, mais le soldat ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ses yeux se plissèrent un tantinet. « Veuillez me pardonner, Sire Aurion, mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de procéder à une fouille de la totalité des véhicules qui désirent quitter la ville. Sûrement avez-vous été mis au courant qu'un demi-elfe coure en liberté dans nos rues en ce moment? Nous voulons simplement nous assurer qu'il n'aurait pas monté à bord dans l'espoir de quitter Meltokio. » Alors qu'il expliquait, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Yuan. Il était suspicieux. Kratos fit semblant de paraître préoccupé. « Cette situation est bien fâcheuse. J'aurais cru que vous l'auriez attrapé à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne se trouve pas dans mon transport. » Affirma Kratos d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucun mensonge.

Le soldat sembla perdre de sa contenance pendant quelques secondes, mais il reprit vite un air professionnel. « Je me dois tout de même de vérifier l'identité de votre invité. » Insista-t-il et Kratos prit un air à la fois irrité et menaçant.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place. À moins que vous ne vouliez attraper la peste. » Dit-il sur un ton neutre alors que le soldat tendait la main vers Yuan, s'apprêtant à rabaisser son capuchon.

C'est alors que les yeux du soldat se concentrèrent sur la partie visible du visage du demi-elfe, remarquant du même coup les plaques noirâtres qui recouvraient sa peau. Il recula vivement, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il regarda Kratos, semblant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier savait que c'était dans la poche. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Yuan de façon protectrice, ce qui lui gagna un regard encore plus horrifié de la part du soldat.

« Je vous avais prévenu. Il s'agit de mon cousin. Je dois l'amener en toute urgence à Sybak. Les médecins d'ici ne peuvent pas le sauver. Sa seule chance réside avec les scientifiques de Sybak. Mais si vous nous arrêtez encore plus longtemps avec vos stupidités, il va mourir à cause de vous. Et ne croyez pas que ce sera sans conséquences. » Sa voix était lourde de menaces et le soldat n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas le percevoir. Il ravala lourdement sa salive avant de faire une courte révérence.

« Milles excuses, Sire Aurion. Je ne vous retiendrez plus d'avantage. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Prononça-t-il faiblement avant de refermer la portière.

Bientôt, la carriole se remit en marche et Yuan jeta un regard incrédule à Kratos. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça avait fonctionné! Et à voir le visage de l'humain, lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant, ils s'éloignaient incontestablement de la ville. Kratos eut bientôt un sourire victorieux et soulagé. « Je savais que ça marcherait! » S'exclama-t-il avec une joie non contenue. Même Yuan eut un mince sourire. « Il en a fallut de peu. »

Kratos ne se départit pas de son sourire pendant un bon moment. Ils avaient passé le seul obstacle qui séparait Yuan de sa liberté.

Un long moment passa dans un silence confortable alors que le paysage défilait. Yuan prit ce temps pour enlever la poudre noire qui le recouvrait. Il laissa alors son regard errer au travers de la fenêtre qui était toujours battue par la pluie, se demandant vaguement où ils allaient. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se le demander encore longtemps. « Kratos? Tu devrais regarder ça... » La voix anxieuse de Yuan lui parvint et il sortit de sa rêverie. Le ton qu'il avait prit l'inquiétait hautement. Il se leva de son banc et vint regarder par la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'il les vit malgré la pluie. Des soldats Tethe'hallan barraient la route à plus d'une centaine de mètres plus loin. Cela ne voulait dire plus qu'une chose. Son majordome les avait vendus. Ils les attendaient, sachant très bien qu'il trouverait le demi-elfe recherché à bord de la carriole. « Merde! » Jura Kratos avant de prendre le bras de Yuan et le forcer debout. Il ouvrit la portière de l'autre côté. « Saute! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton précipité. Le demi-elfe le regarda anxieusement, l'hésitation bien présente dans ses yeux. « Mais – » Commença-t-il, mais Kratos le coupa brusquement en tirant sur son bras, le rapprochant de l'ouverture où le vent sifflait. Il avait deviné ce qui le faisait autant hésiter. « Moi, ça va aller. Mais tu dois partir – tout de suite! » S'exclama-t-il avec urgence. Mais le demi-elfe semblait toujours hésiter. Kratos le poussa soudainement en avant et Yuan tomba hors de la carriole. Il fit plusieurs embardées avant de s'arrêter dans l'herbe mouillée au bord de la route. Il se releva rapidement, un genou toujours au sol.

Alors que Kratos s'éloignait, il vit tout de même distinctement le visage inquiet de Yuan. _Allez, va-t-en... _Pensa Kratos. Les Tethe'allan ne devaient pas le voir...

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Yuan se remit agilement sur ses pieds et s'enfuit en direction du bois. La nuit sombre eut tôt fait d'engloutir sa silhouette. Kratos pria pour que le demi-elfe puisse retourner chez lui sans plus d'embuches.

Quant à lui, il sentait qu'une montagne de problèmes l'attendait à seulement une centaine de mètres plus loin. À nouveau, il se dit qu'il devait être devenu cinglé.

* * *

><p><em>Aperçu du prochain chapitre<em>

_« Yu-Yuan? » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton surpris. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute. Il s'agissait bien de lui. Mais même s'il avait vieilli, il ne paraissait pas avoir cinq ans de plus. Le demi-elfe ne dit rien. Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère. Il repoussa Kratos brutalement. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas et dû bloquer une attaque furieuse du sang-mêlé. La confusion se peignit sur son visage. « Yuan, c'est moi, Kratos! Tu ne me reconnais pas? » Insista-t-il en bloquant une nouvelle attaque qui visait sa tête, cette fois. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui évita une mort atroce. Il vit Yuan charger de l'électricité dans sa paume. Il esquiva juste à temps et le rayon percuta l'arbre derrière, creusant un énorme trou dans l'écorce. Kratos reporta son attention sur le demi-elfe. Ce dernier se tenait en position d'attaque, dégageant toujours autant d'animosité. Il voyait que le général attendait sa réponse. Un sourire moqueur fit son chemin sur ses lèvres. « Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. L'humain stupide qui avait permit à un pauvre demi-elfe en détresse de s'échapper. » Alors qu'il disait sa dernière phrase, il fonça de nouveau sur Kratos. Ce dernier évita de se faire empaler à la dernière seconde et répliqua rapidement. Yuan évita le coup mortel en effectuant un bond en arrière, retombant gracieusement sur ses pieds. _

_Kratos resta immobile, observant son adversaire. « Alors pourquoi? » Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix. Il ne voulait pas tuer Yuan. Si seulement il pouvait éviter cette alternative... _

_Le beau visage du demi-elfe s'assombrit. « Tu es idiot, ou quoi? Nous sommes ennemis. Voilà pourquoi. Sur le champ de bataille, il n'y a pas de place pour le passé ou les sentiments. Et si tu ne me tue pas, c'est toi qui va mourir. » Yuan avait prononcé ces paroles avec une détermination à faire froid dans le dos._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère que cela a piqué votre intérêt! ;) En passant, je vais toujours mettre un aperçu du prochain chapitre à la fin, façon de vous faire attendre impatiemment. :)

Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire, n'hésitez pas! On se revoit au prochain chapitre!

Littlerosebud


	2. Ennemis

**N/A: **Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai prit avant de poster ce chapitre! Je n'ai aucune excuse, sinon que je me suis engagée dans beaucoup de projets en même temps ^^' Je suis vraiment horrible...

Cela dit, je n'ai aucune intention de laisser tomber cette histoire, mais les updates risquent de prendre beaucoup de temps. Désolée pour ça...

Mais bon, pour ceux que ça interesse toujours, voici enfin le chapitre 2 d'Éternité.

Je ne possède toujours rien, sinon mes quelques personnages originaux.

Et bien, je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps! bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Éternité<br>**

**Chapitre 2**

**Ennemis**

_An 1114 du calendrier Kharlan – An de Gnome_

Kratos longea le long couloir qui menait vers la salle d'audience. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Il avait été retenu à la frontière près de Luin. Les Sylvarantis avaient été plus nombreux que prévu et ils avaient tenu le coup contre son bataillon. Il avait même subi de lourdes pertes. Kratos n'avait pas très hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à son roi.

Il arriva devant les grandes portes menant à la salle d'audience. Les deux gardes qui étaient postés devant les portes s'inclinèrent en reconnaissant Kratos et cédèrent le passage. Kratos les remercia d'un signe de tête et poussa les portes.

Elles firent place à une grande salle ronde où était installée une grande table en son milieu. Sur la table était étendue une carte du monde. Le roi de Tethe'alla, Spartian, trônait au bout de la table. Les quatre autres généraux de Tethe'alla étaient assis avec lui et le toisèrent alors qu'il faisait son entrée. Le roi se leva et ouvrit ses bras en un geste pour accueillir Kratos.

« Ah, Kratos, il ne manquait plus que toi pour commencer la réunion. Mais assied-toi donc, » le pria-t-il avant de reprendre place dans son siège.

Kratos s'inclina et prit place à côté de Lars, le général s'occupant de la région d'Asgard. Cet homme était un véritable colosse. Il dépassait Kratos de plus d'une tête et pesait près du double de lui. Il portait une vilaine balafre le long de sa joue jusqu'au haut de son front. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard de biais avant de retourner son attention sur le roi.

Kratos l'ignora et déposa son casque sur la table. Il porta à son tour toute son attention sur le roi.

Spartian n'était pas très âgé. Il avait dans la quarantaine, mais ses traits ne lui faisaient pas honneur. Le stress d'une vie de règne et d'autorité l'avait vieilli avant l'âge. Il était sur le trône depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Son père avait trépassé et il était le seul qui pouvait prendre les rênes du pays.

Kratos le considérait comme un bon roi, même s'il lui reprochait certaines décisions, mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il était dur d'aller à l'encontre d'une guerre qui durait depuis plus de mille ans. Il était encore plus dur de prendre de bonnes décisions lorsque l'on se trouvait en plein milieu de la guerre.

Spartian se tourna vers Ryuu, le plus vieux de ses généraux, qui menait une campagne contre Palmacosta en ce moment.

« Comment se déroule les opérations concernant Palmacosta, Ryuu? »

À la mention de son nom, le général à l'allure imposante se leva et s'inclina devant le monarque.

« Tout se déroule bien, mon seigneur. Palmacosta ne tiendra pas bien longtemps contre nous. Nous les avons prit par surprise et avons coupé tous leurs moyens d'obtenir des renforts pour les aider, ou même des rations. Nous tenons un blocus sur la mer tout autour de la ville et avons bloqué les routes terrestres. Ils peuvent tenir un siège, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Nous pourrons les cueillir bien sagement après, » annonça-t-il d'une voix fière.

Spartian sembla ravi de cette réponse. « Parfait. Je vais préparer des renforts pour te soutenir dès demain. »

Ryuu hocha la tête avant de se rasseoir lentement. L'attention du roi se dirigea alors vers Lars.

« Et que se passe-t-il du côté d'Asgard, Lars? » S'enquit le roi.

Le général concerné se leva, mais à voir son visage, il ne portait pas de nouvelles aussi bonne.

« J'ai bien peur, mon seigneur, que je ne peux en dire autant concernant Asgard. »

L'attention de tous s'arrêta sur lui lorsqu'il eut finit de parler. Le roi lui fit signe de continuer.

« Asgard est très bien protégée. Il s'agit presque d'une forteresse. Mais si ce ne serait que de cela, avec plus d'hommes, je pourrais en venir à bout. Voici le véritable problème. »

Il sortit un transmetteur d'images de sa poche et activa le dispositif. Une image floue se matérialisa au dessus de la table. Kratos reconnu l'endroit. Il s'agissait de la forêt qui bordait le gouffre d'Asgard. Il reconnu aussi le détachement de Lars. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il les voyait s'enfuir et se demanda ce qui était la cause de leur frayeur. Il le comprit bien assez vite.

Des éclairs bleutés fusèrent de quelque part et foudroyèrent les pauvres soldats. Il entendait leurs cris dans l'enregistrement, ainsi que Lars qui criait l'ordre de retraite. Le cadre bougea et Kratos vit enfin celui responsable de toute cette agitation. Il était trop loin et la vue était trop brouille pour qu'il puisse distinguer son visage, mais il avait entendu des rumeurs à son sujet.

Un demi-elfe qui maniait une épée à deux lames aussi grande que lui et foudroyait tous ses ennemis à l'aide de sa magie infernale. Depuis près d'un an, il décimait les rangs des Tethe'allan et parvint à revirer la situation à l'avantage des Sylvarantis. Il avait obtenu le surnom du « diable Sylvaranti ». Personne n'arrivait à l'arrêter.

Des murmures agités fusèrent entre les généraux. Kratos restait silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la figure montrée dans le dispositif. Il ne pouvait distinguer que ses longs cheveux bleus, son arme à double tranchant et son armure de l'armée Sylvaranti, mais la silhouette lui semblait tout de même étrangement familière...

« Assez! » la voix puissante du roi retentit dans la pièce et les voix se turent aussitôt.

Le roi fit signe à Lars de continuer son rapport. Les images du carnage continuaient toujours à défiler.

« Depuis l'apparition de se maudit demi-elfe il y a deux semaines de cela, mon bataillon a subit de graves dégâts. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste plus rien de mes soldats si vous ne m'envoyez pas des renforts au plus vite. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se rassit, le visage encore plus sombre. Cette fois, tout le monde garda le silence, attendant la réponse du roi.

Ce dernier réfléchit pendant un moment avant de se lever lentement. Il se pencha au dessus de la table et déposa ses mains sur celle-ci.

« J'ai bien compris l'état de la situation, général Lars. Voilà tes nouveaux ordres. Je veux que tu gardes ta position autour d'Asgard. »

Lars hocha la tête. Le regard du souverain se posa alors sur Kratos.

« Général Kratos, toi et tes hommes allez accompagner Lars dans l'assaut contre Asgard. Je veux que vous me débusquiez ce demi-elfe et que vous l'éliminiez. Sa menace nous a assez pesée. »

Kratos fronça les sourcils. Il sentit le regard désapprobateur de Lars peser sur lui, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il savait que Lars ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et il le lui rendait bien.

«Sauf votre respect, mon roi, qu'arrivera-t-il de Luin? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'appréciait pas tellement l'idée de devoir aller au front avec le général Lars et d'abandonner son propre poste.

Spartian soupira longuement. « Je n'aurai d'autre choix que d'abandonner Luin pour un certain temps. La priorité pour le moment est de s'occuper de ce demi-elfe. Plus vite il sera mit hors d'état de nuire, mieux ce sera. »

Kratos s'inclina devant son roi. « Il sera fait selon vos ordres, mon seigneur. Je vais devoir partir sur le champ rejoindre mon détachement. Une fois que j'y serai, je ne crois pas pouvoir atteindre Asgard avant au moins deux jours. »

Le roi secoua la tête. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais envoyer un émissaire à ton détachement, les avertissant de te rejoindre à Asgard. Je veux que tu partes ce soir en compagnie de Lars. Il aura besoin de toi dans les plus brefs délais. »

Kratos désapprouvait cette décision. Il n'aimait pas laisser ses hommes seuls trop longtemps avec son second en commandement. Ils avaient tendance à n'écouter personne d'autre que lui. Toutefois, Kratos ne pouvait pas contester un ordre de son roi. Il se leva et s'inclina de nouveau devant Spartian.

« Comme vous voudrez. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller préparer mes affaires si je veux être prêt à temps pour ce soir. »

Spartian acquiesça, lui donnant l'autorisation de se retirer. Kratos regarda une dernière fois l'image floue du « diable Sylvaranti » terrassant ses ennemis avant de sortir de la pièce, se résignant à passer un long moment en compagnie de Lars.

* * *

><p>Il leur prit six jours pour se rendre jusqu'aux campements près d'Asgard. Ces six jours furent hautement désagréables pour Kratos. Il ressentait toujours une sorte d'animosité en provenance de Lars, et il croyait savoir d'où elle venait. Le général était jaloux. Il était jaloux car Kratos – bien qu'étant beaucoup plus jeune – s'était taillé une place en tant qu'un des généraux les plus renommés dans l'armée.<p>

Après tout, Kratos n'avait que vingt-deux ans. Lars était aussi jaloux parce que le roi le tenait en grande estime. Kratos n'en avait que faire de ces futilités. Il n'était pas à la guerre, il n'avait pas obtenu ce grade pour faire l'envie des autres. Il y était pour y mettre un terme. Il avait vu trop d'horreurs déjà pour savoir que la guerre n'apportait absolument rien à part la mort et le chagrin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement, Kratos se vit donner sa propre tente. Il eut à peine le temps d'y déposer ses affaires que Lars y entrait.

« Prépare-toi, on doit aller sur le champ de bataille immédiatement, » lança Lars d'une voix bourrue.

Kratos fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Lars grogna de mécontentement. « Il se trouve que ce bâtard de demi-elfe a refait son apparition et est en train de faire battre mes hommes en retraite. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse faire. »

Sans plus un mot, il sortit de la tente. Kratos soupira avant de revêtir rapidement son armure. Il prit son casque avant de sortir à son tour de la tente. Lars l'attendait à l'extérieur avec deux chevaux prêts à les emmener rapidement sur le champ de bataille. Ils les montèrent rapidement et Kratos mit son casque.

« Je te suis, » lança-t-il à Lars.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part de Lars. Il donna un coup sec sur les flancs de son cheval et partit au galop. Kratos le suivit à la même cadence.

Ils furent sur le champ de bataille après dix minutes. La bataille faisait rage férocement. D'où ils se tenaient, Kratos était incapable de voir le demi-elfe qui faisait tant de ravages. Il débarqua de son cheval, imité par Lars. Aussitôt, l'un des lieutenants de Lars, qui se trouvait tout près, s'élança vers eux.

« Général Lars! Général Aurion! Regardez là-bas! » hurla-t-il par-dessus le boucan.

Kratos regarda dans la direction indiquée. C'est alors qu'il le vit pour la première fois, au milieu de la mêlée. Le demi-elfe surnommé le « diable Sylvaranti. » L'imposante épée à deux lames qu'il maniait était la preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Kratos ne pouvait voir son visage de là où il se trouvait. Il ne voyait que ses longs cheveux bleus qui suivaient ses mouvements fluides. De nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'il lui semblait familier.

Il le vit empaler l'un des soldats et lancer une puissante décharge électrique sur un deuxième dans le même mouvement. Un autre soldat tenta de le prendre par surprise, mais le demi-elfe sentit sa présence à temps. Il retira son arme ensanglantée du cadavre du Tethe'allan et fit une rapide feinte sur le côté, évitant le coup mortel de son adversaire. Il répliqua à la vitesse de l'éclair, tournant sur lui-même et découpant le malheureux en deux.

Kratos en avait vu assez. Il devait arrêter ce massacre. Il pouvait voir l'amoncellement de cadavres à ses pieds. Il devait faire vite, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il décime une plus grande partie de leur armée encore!

« Je m'occupe de lui! » dit Kratos à l'adresse de Lars.

Et sans attendre aucune réponse de sa part, le général se précipita entre les soldats comme une flèche, se frayant un chemin rapidement vers le demi-elfe. Il se débarrassa rapidement des Sylvarantis qui tentaient de se mettre au travers de son chemin.

Le demi-elfe sentit la menace au dernier moment. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de lever son arme pour parer le coup d'épée destiné à sa gorge. L'impact envoya son dos heurter l'arbre derrière lui. Kratos mit tout son poids sur son épée, gardant le demi-elfe prisonnier entre l'arbre et lui. Il laissa alors son regard tomber pour la première fois sur le visage du diable. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes émeraude et il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

C'était... impossible! Comment pouvait-il se trouver ici?

« Yu-Yuan?! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton surpris.

Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute. Il s'agissait bien de lui. Mais même s'il avait vieilli, il ne paraissait pas avoir cinq ans de plus. Le demi-elfe ne dit rien. Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère. Il repoussa Kratos brutalement. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas et dû bloquer une attaque furieuse du sang-mêlé. La confusion se peignit sur son visage. Il jeta son casque par terre.

« Yuan, c'est moi, Kratos! Tu ne me reconnais pas?! » s'exclama-t-il en bloquant une nouvelle attaque qui visait sa tête, cette fois.

Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui évita une mort atroce. Il vit Yuan charger de l'électricité dans sa paume. Il esquiva juste à temps et le rayon percuta l'arbre derrière, creusant un énorme trou dans l'écorce. Kratos reporta son attention sur le demi-elfe. Ce dernier se tenait en position d'attaque, dégageant toujours autant d'animosité. Il voyait que le général attendait sa réponse. Un sourire moqueur fit son chemin sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. L'humain stupide qui avait permit à un pauvre demi-elfe en détresse de s'échapper! »

Alors qu'il disait sa dernière phrase, il fonça de nouveau sur Kratos. Ce dernier évita de se faire empaler à la dernière seconde et répliqua rapidement. Yuan évita le coup mortel en effectuant un bond en arrière, retombant gracieusement sur ses pieds.

Kratos resta immobile, observant son adversaire.

« Alors pourquoi?! » demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il ne voulait pas tuer Yuan. Si seulement il pouvait éviter cette alternative...

Le beau visage du demi-elfe s'assombrit. « Tu es idiot, ou quoi? Nous sommes ennemis. Voilà pourquoi. Sur le champ de bataille, il n'y a pas de place pour le passé ou les sentiments. Et si tu ne me tue pas, c'est toi qui va mourir, » Yuan avait prononcé ces paroles avec une détermination à faire froid dans le dos.

Ils se toisèrent pendant un long moment. Les pensées de Kratos allaient à cent mille à l'heure. N'y avait-il aucune solution? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer... Mais il n'avait pas le choix! Il était son ennemi, et maintenant que le roi avait ordonné son élimination, Yuan ne pouvait s'en sortir vivant. Si Kratos ne s'en chargeait pas, Lars le ferait.

Si seulement Yuan ne désirait pas sa mort, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. Peut-être pourrait-il se laisser convaincre? Il ne comptait tout de même pas trop là-dessus. Pour ce que Kratos avait vu, il semblait extrêmement têtu. Il allait tout de même essayer.

Kratos finit par soupirer et laissa tomber son épée, devant les yeux incrédules de Yuan.

« Que – qu'est-ce que tu fais?! » s'exclama-t-il, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

Kratos leva les bras et les ouvrit en grand, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Je te laisse ta chance pour me tuer. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, » répondit-il simplement, observant la réaction de son adversaire.

Une expression mécontente fit son chemin sur le visage de ce dernier. « Reprend ton arme, » ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le sourire amusé de Kratos ne fit que grandir. Il avait donc vu juste. Il avança lentement vers Yuan.

« Tu ne pourra pas te résoudre à me tuer si je suis désarmé, par vrai? Raison de plus pour ne pas la reprendre, » répondit-il tout en continuant d'avancer vers Yuan.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas et brandit son arme au visage de Kratos, l'obligeant à arrêter.

« J'ai dit, reprend ton arme! » s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Kratos n'obéit toujours pas. À la place, il envoya un puissant coup de pied sur l'épée à double lame que Yuan tenait. L'arme vola dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Sans laisser à Yuan le temps de se ressaisir, Kratos le plaqua brutalement contre l'arbre derrière lui, tenant fermement ses poignets pour l'immobiliser. Yuan grimaça de douleur et foudroya Kratos du regard. Ce dernier arborait toujours un sourire amusé.

« Dis-moi, es-tu toujours aussi agressif? Pas que ça me déplaise... » dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Le regard de Yuan devint encore plus meurtrier. « Lâche-moi tout de suite, » avertit-il lentement.

Ses yeux devinrent d'un bleu fantomatique. Kratos vit le danger, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il savait, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, que le demi-elfe ne le tuerait pas. Il poussa sa chance.

« Et si je ne veux pas? » répliqua-t-il en un murmure.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Yuan produisit une puissante décharge électrique autour de lui qui frappa Kratos en pleine poitrine. Il fut levé de terre et frappa brutalement le tronc d'un arbre avant de s'écrouler par terre, à moitié sonné. Il posa une main derrière sa tête, massant son crâne endolori. Il allait la sentir longtemps, celle-là. Il se releva lentement en s'aidant de l'arbre.

« Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, » blagua-t-il, mais cela ne dissipa pas la colère de Yuan.

Un Sylvaranti arriva alors près d'eux en catastrophe. Yuan détourna tout de suite son attention sur lui.

« Yuan! L'armée se retire, ordre du général! » l'avertit-il rapidement.

Yuan hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Kratos. Sans un mot de plus, il alla chercher son arme et s'éloigna rapidement, disparaissant dans les bois.

Après le retirement de l'armée de Sylvarant, les Tethe'allan se retirèrent à leur tour. Kratos revint vers le campement avec le reste de l'armée. Lars attendait près de sa tente. Kratos passa devant lui sans un mot, mais il ne manqua pas le regard qu'il lui lança : un regard suspicieux. Kratos décida de l'ignorer et entra dans sa tente.

Il se rendit à son lit de fortune et s'y laissa tomber avec fatigue. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Yuan. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé revoir le demi-elfe, et encore moins dans une situation pareille. Il ne savait quoi en penser. Bien sûr, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Et vu sa position, il avait toutes les raisons d'en faire de son devoir de tuer Yuan.

Mais voilà le problème; il ne _voulait pas_ le tuer. Kratos sentait une connexion le reliant avec Yuan, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. C'était cela qui l'avait poussé à sauver le demi-elfe cinq ans auparavant, et c'était aussi cela qui l'empêchait de vouloir le tuer.

C'était idiot, il le savait. Il avait eu l'ordre de neutraliser Yuan. Si jamais on s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, il était un homme mort. Déjà que Lars semblait soupçonner quelque chose, il devait faire attention.

Non. Aussi stupide que ça l'était, il n'allait pas tuer Yuan. Demain, lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, il lui parlerait. Et il tenterait de le convaincre d'arrêter cette folie.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Kratos se rendit de nouveau sur le champ de bataille avec le bataillon de Lars. La forêt était silencieuse. L'armée de Sylvarant n'était pas encore arrivée. Kratos se tenait immobile, son regard alerte se promenant entre les arbres. Il attendait de voir arriver ses ennemis. De le voir arriver <em>lui<em>.

Il entendit Lars arriver près de lui, mais ne daigna pas lui donner de l'attention. Et connaissant Lars, cela l'irriterait au plus haut point. Ce dernier vint se poster devant Kratos, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse l'ignorer d'avantage. Le regard de Kratos le vrilla durement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Lars affichait un sourire satisfait. « Ta prestation était vraiment pathétique, hier. Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment aimé voir ton derrière botté par un demi-elfe. »

Kratos ne laissa pas la colère l'envahir. À la place, un sourire sarcastique se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« Et cela venant d'un homme qui s'est fait botté le derrière durant deux semaines par le même demi-elfe. À moins que tu n'aie même pas eu le courage de l'affronter, d'où les lourdes pertes qu'ont subies ton bataillon. »

Lars fut aveuglé par la rage suite aux paroles du jeune général. Il sembla lui prendre un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de frapper Kratos. Son visage était devenu violacé. Il faisait peur à voir. Il s'apprêtait sûrement à répondre une insulte de son cru lorsque le cor de Sylvarant retentit, signifiant l'arrivée des Sylvarantis, et l'arrivée de Yuan.

Kratos détourna son attention du général, qui fort heureusement, s'était déplacé de son champ de vision. Il attendit patiemment de les voir apparaître. Le cor retentit une deuxième fois, beaucoup plus près cette fois.

Un moment plus tard, il les vit enfin. Des centaines de Sylvarantis traversaient les arbres, venant à leur encontre. Dans la première ligne se trouvait Yuan. Le demi-elfe avançait d'un pas confiant, malgré un fait qui troubla Kratos; il ne portait pas sa fameuse épée à deux lames avec lui. En fait, il ne trimballait pas d'arme du tout, à l'exception de quelques courtes dagues. Avait-il l'intention de se battre seulement avec ses pouvoirs magiques?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kratos ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il vit les soldats Sylvarantis s'arrêter à trois cents mètres d'eux. Et même à cette distance, il pouvait clairement sentir le regard du demi-elfe sur lui.

Lars aussi remarqua le demi-elfe.

« Je te laisse t'occuper du diable. En espérant que tu ne sois pas aussi pathétique cette fois, » dit le général de sa voix bourrue.

Kratos ne daigna rien répondre à sa provocation futile. De toute façon, il avait l'intention de s'occuper de Yuan. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise.

Le cor des Sylvarantis sonna de nouveau et les soldats avancèrent vers leurs ennemis. Sauf Yuan. Il resta immobile, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas Kratos d'une seconde. Le général savait ce qu'il attendait. Il attendait qu'il le rejoigne, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Lorsque le cor de Tethe'alla sonna à son tour, il avança avec le reste des soldats. Bientôt, un vacarme retentit lorsque les épées croisèrent le fer. Plusieurs Sylvarantis se jetèrent sur lui, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille pour l'affronter. Il les pourfendit de son épée et continua son chemin, gardant tout son attention sur le demi-elfe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait devant Yuan, qui se tenait les bras croisés et arborait une expression mécontente. La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, mais personne n'osait se jeter sur les deux ennemis alors qu'ils allaient sans aucun doute s'affronter en duel. Yuan fut le premier à briser la tension dans l'air.

« Pourquoi te tiens-tu devant moi? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me tuer? » La voix froide du demi-elfe faillit le faire grimacer.

Kratos avait presque l'impression qu'il n'était plus la même personne qu'il avait rencontré il y avait cinq ans de cela. Pourtant, le général se refusait à abandonner aussi tôt. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« En effet. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je suis venu discuter. »

Yuan le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux, » s'exclama-t-il lorsque son rire cessa.

Kratos ne se départit pas de son sourire, même lorsqu'il mit une main sur la garde de son épée et qu'il la sortait lentement de son fourreau.

« Je suis très sérieux. Mais avant, je vais te faire mordre la poussière. Considère ça comme une vengeance pour hier. »

Cette fois, l'humeur de Yuan retomba aussitôt. Comme ça, cet humain effronté croyait qu'il pouvait le vaincre? Il avait bien hâte de voir ça. Il tendit le bras de côté et une vive lumière jaillit de la paume de sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa fameuse épée sembla se matérialiser dans l'air et il s'en empara.

Il la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de l'arrêter brusquement derrière lui. Il fléchit les genoux et se mit en position de défense. Il leva une main devant lui et fit signe à Kratos de venir à lui.

« Alors voyons cela. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le général. Il fonça vers Yuan, payant une attention particulière à son arme. Le demi-elfe leva son arme et bloqua aisément l'attaque du général. Il le repoussa et s'apprêta à contrattaquer, mais Kratos se tenait près à une telle éventualité. Il leva son bouclier pour parer le coup de Yuan.

Le demi-elfe, qui avait la vue bloquée par le bouclier de son ennemi, vit à la dernière seconde l'épée du général foncer dans sa direction. Il fit un bond de côté, mais la lame entailla sa joue légèrement. Il recula vivement et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage satisfait de Kratos.

« Allons, voyons, tu es capable de faire mieux que ça! Ce n'est sûrement pas une performance médiocre comme celle-là qui t'a valu ton surnom! » Kratos le provoqua avec un sourire amusé.

Son sourire tomba rapidement lorsqu'il vit une colère terrible brûler dans les deux émeraudes. Il eut l'impression que l'air devenait brûlant autour du sang-mêlé. Il recula instinctivement et entendit bientôt un crépitement étrange. Il comprit alors ce qui se passait. L'air autour du demi-elfe devenait chargé d'électricité, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il comprit le danger au dernier moment.

Yuan leva le bras dans la direction du général.

« Thunder Blade! » s'exclama-t-il au moment où Kratos plongeait sur le côté.

Une gigantesque épée électrifiée frappa le sol où Kratos se tenait une seconde auparavant. Une détonation s'ensuivit et le visage de l'humain fut balayé par un vent brûlant. Les yeux du général s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit ce qui restait du sol où il s'était tenu. Le sol qui fumait encore formait un cratère profond.

D'accord. Il retirait son commentaire sur la performance médiocre du demi-elfe. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ne resterait plus grand chose de lui s'il avait encaissé la magie.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser longtemps. Il vit du coin de l'œil Yuan foncer rapidement vers lui, projetant un poignard vers son visage. Il le frappa de son épée, faisant dévier l'arme de sa trajectoire. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Yuan. Ce dernier, à la surprise du général, se débarrassa de son épée, l'enfonçant dans le sol derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait. Yuan décocha un rapide coup de pied dans sa direction, mais Kratos n'eut aucune difficulté à le bloquer à l'aide de son bouclier. Mais il n'avait pas prévu le prochain coup de Yuan. Il déposa durement ses mains par terre et y déposant tout le poids de son corps, il abattit son autre pied directement dans le ventre du général.

Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. Il recula en titubant et tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais Yuan ne lui laissa pas de répit. Il fit un bond gracieux vers l'arrière et s'empara de nouveau de son arme. Le général le vit foncer vers lui, mais cette fois, il était prêt.

Lorsqu'il vit l'épée à deux tranchants descendre vers lui, il bloqua le coup et fit rapidement dévier l'arme vers le sol. Il abattit son pied sur la lame, l'immobilisant. Yuan ne s'était pas attendu à cela et Kratos profita de cette chance. Son bouclier rencontra le poignet du demi-elfe, le faisant lâcher son emprise sur son arme.

Le général en profita pour envoyer l'arme au loin et pour faire perdre pied à son adversaire.

Yuan tomba par terre durement. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre en position assise lorsqu'il sentit un métal froid contre sa gorge. Il se figea et releva la tête lentement. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de l'épée jusqu'au visage victorieux de Kratos.

Ce dernier se tenait debout, tenant la pointe de son épée contre la gorge du demi-elfe. Il arborait un grand sourire.

« J'ai gagné. Alors comme promis, on va parler. »

Yuan lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais il ne dit rien. Kratos le prit pour son assentiment.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Le demi-elfe le regarda d'un air confus. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein? J'ai mes raisons, c'est tout. Et elles ne te concernent en rien, » répondit-il froidement.

Kratos se sentit agacé par l'attitude de Yuan. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours besoin d'agir d'une façon aussi antipathique?!

« Bon. Écoute-moi bien. Si je suis venu ici, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai reçu l'ordre de t'éliminer. Tu as fait tellement de grabuge que le roi t'a personnellement ciblé. Il ne sera pas satisfait tant qu'il n'aura pas ta tête sur un plateau, » son ton était grave et il espéra que le message atteindrait le demi-elfe.

Mais son espoir fut en vain. Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres de Yuan.

« Et bien, n'est-ce pas parfait? Je suis à ta merci. Tu peux accomplir ce pour quoi tu es venu ici. »

Kratos sentit la colère monter en lui. « Tu ne comprends donc pas?! Je te demande de partir loin d'ici, si tu veux avoir la vie sauve! Car même si je t'épargne, les autres ne le feront pas! » prononça-t-il fortement, pensant en particulier à Lars, bien qu'il doute que le général soit de taille pour affronter Yuan.

Une lueur de défi apparut dans les émeraudes et le sourire tomba. « C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Kratos. Je ne _veux _pas partir. Alors il ne te reste qu'une solution : me tuer. Sinon, je vais continuer de massacrer des centaines de soldats. Tu n'as _pas _le choix. »

Le calme dont il faisait preuve alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles alimentèrent encore plus la fureur de Kratos. Non, l'humain ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait la mort plutôt que la vie. Comment pouvait-il être aussi _soumis_ dans une situation comme celle-là?!

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne réagissait pas, Yuan soupira et fit quelque chose qui figea Kratos sur place; il leva le bras et sa main se referma sur la lame de l'épée. Kratos regarda alors que du sang se mit à perler de son poing fermé et descendit le long de son bras. Yuan se releva, tenant toujours fermement la lame dans son poing. Il trouva amusant de voir que Kratos ne savait pas comment réagir.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau debout, il relâcha lentement l'épée du général. Kratos n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la main ensanglantée du demi-elfe. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, et posa sa main blessée sur son épaule lorsqu'il fut à son niveau.

« Ton attitude risque de causer ta perte un de ses jours. On ne t'a jamais appris de ne pas avoir de pitié pour tes ennemis? » murmura Yuan près de son oreille avant de le relâcher.

Kratos se tourna rapidement seulement pour voir le demi-elfe ramasser son épée et se replier rapidement vers la forêt en direction d'Asgard. Kratos resta immobile pendant un long moment, son regard tourné vers la direction où était partit Yuan. Lentement, le bruit des cris et des armes qui se fracassaient lui revinrent lentement.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de tenter de poursuivre Yuan, car un des lieutenants de Lars accourut à ses côtés.

« Général Aurion! Les Sylvarantis se replient vers Asgard! Que devons-nous faire? Les poursuivre? »

Kratos se retourna vers le soldat, tentant de cacher son irritation tant bien que mal.

« C'est le général Lars qui est en charge des opérations, pas moi. »

Le lieutenant sembla soudainement mal à l'aise. « Oui, mais sauf votre respect, général Aurion, je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'adresser à vous, car le général Lars à quitté le champ de bataille il y a peu de temps. »

Kratos plissa les yeux lorsqu'il entendit cela. Lars avait abandonné ses hommes sur le champ de bataille? C'était impensable pour un général. Il entendrait sa façon de penser, il le promettait.

« Dis aux hommes que l'armée se retire. Je te retrouve au campement, » ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de partir en direction du campement de fortune.

Il allait avoir une bonne conversation avec ce lâche.

* * *

><p>Kratos entra sans prévenir dans la tente de Lars, qui était assis à ses aises, ne daignant même pas regarder Kratos.<p>

« Tu peux bien me dire ce qui t'as pris? Quitter le champ de bataille aussi lâchement? » s'emporta Kratos alors qu'une aura meurtrière l'entourait.

Le garde qui avait voulu l'empêcher d'entrer dans la tente du général recula, passablement effrayé.

Lars lui lança un regard désintéressé. « Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout. »

Sa réponse ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur du jeune général. Il se retenait pour ne pas prendre son aîné par le collet et lui apprendre une bonne leçon.

« Ton devoir est de rester près de tes hommes, et non de faire ce que bon te semble! Ne viens pas t'étonner après que tu ne sois pas le général le plus considéré de sa majesté. »

Cette fois, ses commentaires semblèrent atteindre Lars. Ce dernier se leva pour venir lui faire face.

« Petit effronté! Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi! » gronda-t-il méchamment, mais Kratos ne se laissa pas impressionner.

Il répliqua avec du poison dans la voix; « Je crois au contraire que oui. Si tu te comportais comme un vrai général, tu aurais peut-être été capable d'arrêter ce demi-elfe tout seul. Quoi que je doute que tu arrives à accomplir quoi que ce soit autre que rester assit sans rien faire toute la journée ».

Le visage de Lars se décomposa en une grimace de fureur. Son poing décolla en direction du visage du jeune homme. Kratos l'attrapa dans sa main et cacha l'effort que cela lui coûtait pour retenir le poing de Lars prisonnier. Lars faisait preuve d'une force physique hors du commun, mais Kratos n'allait pas se laisser battre. Il serra le poing le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je peux te garantir que tu vas perdre, » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Cette fois, Lars perdit les pédales pour de bon. Son deuxième poing vola en direction de Kratos, qui ne put l'éviter à temps. Le coup percuta sa mâchoire avec violence. Kratos recula sous l'impact, tenant sa joue dans sa main.

Sa propre fureur augmenta. Il s'apprêtait à lui décocher un coup à son tour lorsqu'un des lieutenants de Lars entra dans la tente. Il resta figé lorsqu'il ressentit l'animosité des deux généraux. Kratos jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé au nouveau venu avant de fusiller Lars du regard.

« Sa majesté sera mise au courant de ton attitude, » lança-t-il froidement avant de sortir de la tente.

Alors même qu'il s'éloignait de la cause de sa mauvaise humeur, il ne parvenait pas à tarir sa fureur. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose.

Il marchait furieusement en direction de sa tente lorsqu'un faible bruit provenant des arbres à sa gauche attira son attention. Il resta figé quelques secondes, aux aguets. Le bruissement de feuilles se fit de nouveau entendre. Il dégaina son épée et avança prudemment vers les arbres. Il devait vérifier de quoi il s'agissait.

Il y avait une chance pour qu'il s'agisse d'un espion Sylvaranti. S'il s'avérait être le cas, Kratos en était content. Il pourrait défouler sa frustration sur lui. Il s'avança au travers des arbres et tendit l'oreille pour entendre à nouveau un bruit. Un nouveau bruissement se fit entendre, mais il semblait s'éloigner en direction de la forêt. Kratos décida tout de même de le suivre, restant alerte.

Il s'était éloigné considérablement du campement maintenant, mais ce fait ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la lame d'une dague contre sa gorge. Il s'arrêta brusquement, n'osant plus faire un geste, n'osant pas se retourner. Un souffle chaud chatouilla son cou.

« Lâche ton arme, général, » une voix soyeuse qu'il connaissait bien maintenant résonna près de son oreille.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'humain et il laissa tomber son arme avant de lever les mains en l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, le métal froid quitta sa gorge et Kratos osa se retourner. Aussi sûrement, il vit Yuan se tenant debout, remettant le poignard à sa ceinture.

Sa main blessée était recouverte d'un bandage. Il n'était plus habillé de son armure, contrairement à Kratos. Il était vêtu d'une simple tunique blanche. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas venu pour se battre, mais son visage arborait tout de même une expression sérieuse.

Kratos l'observa en silence, curieux de savoir la raison de cette rencontre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le demi-elfe viendrait de lui-même pour lui parler. Un moment passa avant que Yuan ne brise le silence.

« Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir me convaincre de partir? » Sa question était simple, mais insistante.

Kratos fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où le demi-elfe voulait en venir.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Yuan. Même si c'était ce que tu voulais, je ne le ferais pas, » répondit-il avec assurance.

Cela sembla énerver le demi-elfe. La fureur apparut dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi?! C'est de la folie! On ne se connaît même pas! Nous ne sommes rien de plus que des étrangers dont les chemins se sont croisés il y a longtemps de cela! Je ne - »

Il fut interrompu lorsque Kratos fit un pas en avant et captura son bras dans une forte étreinte, l'attirant plus près.

« Ah bon? J'ai plutôt l'impression que je ne te suis pas indifférent si tu prends la peine de venir ici pour tenter de me convaincre de t'oublier. »

L'expression de stupeur sur le visage de Yuan fit apparaître un sourire sur celui de l'humain. Il avait vu juste, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensa durant une courte seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un intense courant électrique traverser sa main et son bras.

Il relâcha subitement son emprise. Une rage intense était inscrite sur le visage de Yuan. Mais l'humain ne manqua pas la peur qui se cachait au fond de ses yeux. Il avait... peur de lui?

Était-ce possible?

« Ne me touches pas, » sa voix était glaciale et posée.

Elle donna des frissons dans le dos à l'humain. Il resta figé, ne sachant plus que faire. Il vit le demi-elfe se détourner et commencer à s'éloigner lentement. À ce moment exact, Kratos eut le pressentiment que s'il le laissait partir, il n'allait plus jamais parvenir à le convaincre. C'était sa seule chance. Il ne pouvait le laisser partir.

Il rattrapa Yuan et ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules, le retournant vers lui. Une douleur fulgurante traversa aussitôt ses bras, mais il tint bon.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher! » s'écria Yuan avec colère.

Kratos ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il grimaça sous la douleur qui le traversait, mais il ne lâcha toujours pas son emprise. Il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient chauffées à blanc. Kratos secoua le demi-elfe sans ménagement.

« Tu crois peut-être que ta magie sera toujours suffisante pour garder les autres loin de toi? Que ce sera suffisant pour m'empêcher de briser cette façade que tu as construite autour de toi? »

L'humain vit sur le visage du demi-elfe qu'il avait touché un point sensible. La colère qui y était visible devint plus vivace encore.

« Ferme-la! Tu ne sais rien de moi! Tu n'es pas différent de tous ces sales humains! »

La décharge électrique qui le traversait gagna en intensité et Kratos serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier sous la douleur intense. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait y laisser la peau...

Il s'entêta tout de même. Il ne laisserait pas partir Yuan. Il pouvait le tuer s'il le voulait, mais il ne le laisserait pas partir.

« Ne me... sous-estime pas. Tu as beau montrer un front fort à tout le monde, mais tes yeux te trahissent. Tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu le parais. Tu as peur de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais tu espère cacher cette peur et le reste de tes faiblesses derrière une forte apparence. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je crois que personne ne l'est à part toi. »

La douleur qui le traversait se tarit subitement et Kratos se rendit compte que Yuan le fixait avec ce qui paraissait de l'horreur et du déni. Au fond de ses yeux, Kratos vit la peur plus présente que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille? » souffla-t-il d'une voix résignée.

Cette question décontenança l'humain. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, au juste? Il voulait le pousser à quitter l'armée, mais pour quelle raison?

Parce qu'il voulait qu'il reste en vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il gaspille sa vie d'une façon aussi vaine. C'était aussi simple que cela. Enfin, c'était ce que Kratos se contentait de croire.

Lentement, il relâcha Yuan et leva ses mains devant ses yeux. La peau de ses paumes était d'un rouge vif. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais elles avaient quand même subit des brûlures au contact du demi-elfe. Ce pouvoir était réellement terrifiant. Yuan aurait pu le blesser gravement s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur le visage de Yuan, il ne vit plus que de la peur. Et avec elle, il put voir l'ampleur de sa douleur et de sa solitude. Comme si la façade s'était écroulée pour ce moment.

« Faisons un pari, tous les deux. »

Ses paroles soudaines firent sursauter le demi-elfe, mais il ne dit rien. Kratos continua.

« Je te parie que d'ici un mois, je vais réussir à te convaincre d'arrêter cette folie. »

La surprise remplaça la peur sur le visage de Yuan.

« Et si tu n'y arrive pas? » demanda-t-il avec une réelle curiosité.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'humain avait complètement évité sa question.

Kratos ne perdit pas de temps pour réfléchir. « Si j'échoue, je pars loin d'ici et je te laisse tranquille. Tu n'as rien à perdre, » finit-il avec conviction.

Il attendit la réaction de Yuan. Ce dernier le regardait fixement et son visage était complètement fermé. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Après un long moment, le sang-mêlé se détourna et marcha lentement vers les arbres. Kratos crut qu'il avait perdu sur toute la ligne jusqu'à ce que le sang-mêlé ne tourne la tête à demi vers lui et qu'il aperçoive un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, » fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne disparaisse entre les arbres.

L'humain resta un long moment immobile à fixer l'endroit d'où était partit le demi-elfe, repensant à ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il réalisa seulement maintenant à quel point il avait été stupide. Il avait émit un pari sans même savoir comment il allait procéder pour tenter de le faire changer d'idée.

La seule chose de certain était qu'il devait faire en sorte pour que cet imbécile de Lars ne combatte pas Yuan, ce qui allait probablement être facile à réaliser, vu sa tendance à laisser les autres faire tout le travail.

Il se dit qu'il trouverait quoi faire le moment venu.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kratos retourna sur le champ de bataille, le lendemain, il se retrouva de nouveau devant Yuan, mais cette fois, le demi-elfe était déjà prêt au combat. Il tenait son épée fermement dans la paume de sa main. Kratos remarqua qu'il ne portait déjà plus son bandage et se rappela comment ses blessures se cicatrisaient à une rapidité effarante.<p>

Kratos, par contre, n'avait pas cette chance. Ses deux mains étaient recouvertes de bandages. Ses brûlures lui faisaient mal, mais il était déterminé à ce qu'elles n'entravent pas son habileté au combat. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait convaincre Yuan de quitter le champ de bataille. Ce dernier lui fit face avec une certaine réticence.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Ce n'est pas en me combattant que tu y arriveras. »

Kratos eut un sourire à cela. « On verra bien, » répliqua-t-il avant de dégainer son arme à son tour.

* * *

><p>Les jours s'écoulèrent et une sorte d'étrange routine se mit en marche. À chaque jour, l'humain et le demi-elfe faisaient face sur le champ de bataille. Et ce qui était au début des combats entre rivaux se transforma à l'insu de Yuan en des combats amicaux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Yuan attendait chaque jour le moment où il serait en face de Kratos.<p>

Quant à Kratos, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre Yuan de partir, et il savait que le temps pressait. Le général ne savait même pas s'il aurait vraiment un mois pour tenter de le convaincre, car Lars commençait à avoir des doutes. De sérieux doutes, même, à la façon dont il regardait le général. C'est ce fait qui inquiétait Kratos plus que le reste.

Ses inquiétudes se révélèrent fondées le matin de la troisième semaine. Kratos fut réveillé par un soldat qui entra dans sa tente à six heures du matin, lui annonçant qu'il était demandé dans la tente servant de quartier général.

Il se leva en grommelant et s'habilla rapidement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien tant presser pour qu'on le réveille à six heures du matin. Il comprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit le cheval royal se reposant à côté de la tente. Spartian était là, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier quelque chose de mauvais.

Lorsque Kratos entra dans la tente, il vit Lars debout près de l'entrée. Spartian était assis dans la chaise trônant au bout de la table jonchée de cartes de toute sorte. Les yeux perçants du roi furent immédiatement sur lui. Kratos s'inclina devant son roi.

« Majesté, quelle surprise de vous voir ici, » dit-il sur un ton faussement surpris.

Il ne manqua pas le rictus de Lars. Le roi ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est une surprise, au contraire. Tu devrais déjà savoir pourquoi je suis ici. »

Le cœur du général accéléra ses battements. Oui, il le savait, mais il ne croyait pas que le roi se présenterait ici aussi vite en personne!

Il garda le silence, jugeant plus sage de ne pas répondre au roi, car cela ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère. Il était déjà de fort mauvaise humeur.

Voyant le silence de son général, le roi ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre la parole.

« Combien de temps encore te faudra-t-il pour te débarrasser d'un simple demi-elfe? » Sa question vibrait de colère.

Kratos se vit obligé de répondre quelque chose, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge.

« Je fais de mon mieux, majesté, mais il est doué. Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux que de le retenir. »

Le roi se leva d'un bond et fracassa ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter Kratos légèrement.

« Je n'en ai que faire de tes excuses! Sais-tu ce que je crois, Kratos? » demanda-t-il avant de contourner la table pour se placer en face de son général.

Kratos ne cilla jamais, même si son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à l'insinuation de son roi.

Le visage de Spartian n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Kratos.

« Je crois que tu me mens. Je crois que si tu le voulais vraiment, tu m'aurais ramené son cadavre depuis un bon moment déjà. »

Cette fois, Kratos sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Il devait rester calme, réfuter les paroles de son roi...

« Je vous assure, mon seigneur, que ce n'est pas le cas, » parvint-il à répliquer d'une voix égale.

Spartian scruta ses yeux durant un long moment, comme s'il y cherchait le mensonge. Son regard devint encore plus sévère.

« Je l'espère bien. Ne me trahis pas, Kratos. Car il y aura de sévères conséquences. »

Kratos soutint le regard de son souverain pendant quelques secondes avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

« Je ne vous décevrez pas, mon seigneur, » assura-il en cachant le malaise qui le déchirait.

Le roi lui fit signe de quitter la tente et le général s'exécuta.

Il ne manqua pas le sourire victorieux et sournois qu'exhibait Lars alors qu'il sortait en trombe de la tente.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kratos et Yuan se rencontrèrent sur le champ de bataille, plus tard ce jour-là, Yuan vit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'humain. L'anxiété était inscrite sur son visage. Quelque chose était arrivé, mais le demi-elfe n'osait pas le lui demander. Après tout, Kratos était son ennemi. Ce qui lui arrivait ne le concernait en rien.<p>

Ils engagèrent le combat et le demi-elfe remarqua aussitôt l'agressivité du général. Il avait de la difficulté à se défendre contre les attaques furieuses de son adversaire et il perdait du terrain à vue d'œil. Le demi-elfe se vit bientôt acculé près d'un haut amont rocheux. Le soudain changement d'attitude du général fâcha le demi-elfe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kratos? » s'écria-t-il et ce moment d'inattention lui coûta.

Kratos le désarma d'un revers furieux du poignet. Yuan le fixa avec incompréhension. Aucune peur n'était lisible dans ses yeux, malgré l'épée pointée directement sur son cœur. L'anxiété était plus visible que jamais sur les traits de l'humain.

« Je ne te le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois, Yuan. Va-t'en pendant que tu en as encore le temps. Quitte l'armée et va-t-en loin d'ici. »

Son ton était grave et menaçant. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait tenter de convaincre le demi-elfe par la force. Le temps lui était compté. Une expression blessée et trahie se fit voir sur les traits du sang-mêlé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Explique-moi! »

L'expression de Kratos vacilla, mais il se reprit bientôt. « Ça ne te concerne en rien, » répondit-il plus froidement qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais c'était pour le bien du demi-elfe.

Il devait partir, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Yuan s'inquiéta encore plus de l'attitude étrange de l'humain. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi, aussi sérieux et inquiet.

« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais! N'espère pas que je t'obéisse aveuglément! Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors tu es plus idiot que tu ne le ne parais! » Yuan provoqua son ennemi délibérément.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ses convictions pour si peu. Certainement pas sans aucune explication.

Kratos était sur le point de répondre une réplique cinglante lorsqu'une détonation puissante retentit et les deux ennemis tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit. Ils virent au loin une sphère de mana concentrée tirée d'un canon venir dans leur direction à toute vitesse. Elle percuta avec force l'amont rocheux au-dessus de Yuan.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les rochers se mirent à tomber vers lui à une vitesse folle. Yuan ne put que regarder avec des yeux horrifiés, incapable de bouger. Il se sentit soudainement poussé vers l'arrière et sa tête heurta les rochers derrière lui. Une douleur sourde explosa dans son crâne et ce fut la dernière sensation qui l'accompagna avant que l'inconscience ne consume tout ses sens.

* * *

><p>Yuan ouvrit les yeux lentement. Une douleur lancinante lui traversait la tête. Il gémit doucement et toucha son front. Il sentit immédiatement un liquide chaud et moite sur ses doigts : du sang. Ce coup qui l'avait assommé devait lui avoir fendu le front. Il se releva lentement en position assise et son dos prit appui contre une surface dure.<p>

Il tenta de comprendre où il se trouvait, de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il faisait un noir d'encre, il n'y voyait rien du tout... La seule chose qu'il sentait était une chaleur tout près de lui. Il se souvint alors de Kratos et de l'éboulis. Paniqué, il essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir total.

« Kratos? Kratos, tu es là? » demanda-t-il fébrilement.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main toucha soudainement son épaule.

« … Je suis là, » la voix du général lui parvint faiblement.

Yuan lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il était vivant. Le demi-elfe ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait dans la voix de l'humain. Il tenta de visualiser où ils se trouvaient dans sa tête. Il pouvait distinctement sentir une texture rocheuse derrière lui. Et à voir la noirceur qui les entourait et les voix étouffées qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté, ils devaient être enterrés sous l'éboulis.

Mais ils étaient vivants, et cela était déjà un miracle en soit. Yuan regarda dans la direction d'où était venue la voix de Kratos.

« Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

Au fond de lui, Yuan ne détestait pas l'humain. Il le savait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il lui était sincèrement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Et encore maintenant, il avait l'intuition que si Kratos n'avait pas été là, il aurait péri sous les débris. Il l'avait déjà sauvé deux fois. Yuan lui devait beaucoup.

Il se passa un long moment avant que Kratos ne réponde. « Je vais bien. Et toi, ça va? »

Yuan hocha la tête avant de s'apercevoir que Kratos ne pouvait le voir.

« Rien de cassé, » répondit-il rapidement avant de soupirer.

Il leva une main au dessus de sa tête et toucha de la pierre froide à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui. C'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas pensé à se lever. Le demi-elfe remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'espace à côté de lui. Il commença à paniquer un peu à la pensée que si on ne les sortait pas vite d'ici, Kratos et lui n'auraient pas bien longtemps à vivre. Leurs réserves d'air étaient bien limitées. Une fureur justifiée monta en lui.

« Ces bâtards! Je vais tuer les idiots qui ont activé ce canon dès qu'on sera sortis d'ici! J'en fais la promesse! » ragea-t-il.

Kratos rit, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce rire. Yuan n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais un mauvais pressentiment commençait à s'insinuer lentement en lui.

« ... Et si c'était des Sylvarantis? Tu les tuerais aussi? » demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Cette fois, Yuan était vraiment inquiet. Son odorat aiguisé capta soudainement une odeur dans l'air; une odeur de sang. Il avait la nette impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Il n'en avait pas perdu assez. Yuan tendit la main vers Kratos et toucha son épaule doucement.

« Kratos, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es blessé, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as menti! » s'exclama-t-il avec agitation.

Il entendit Kratos soupirer avec agacement. « Ce n'est rien, d'accord? Seulement une égratignure. Ce n'était même pas la peine de le mentionner, » répliqua Kratos brusquement.

Yuan ne le croyait pas. Si ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure, l'odeur du sang ne serait pas aussi forte. Il osait lui mentir. Yuan verrait alors par lui-même.

Il créa subitement une sphère d'électricité dans la paume de sa main, ce qui produisit assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse enfin voir autour de lui; pour qu'il puisse voir le bouclier de Kratos gisant en morceaux près de lui pour les avoir protégés de la chute de pierres; pour voir Kratos assis à côté de lui contre la pierre; pour voir son visage en sueur et exprimant une douleur agonisante; pour voir le rocher pointu comme une lame qui avait traversé son flan, et de voir tout ce sang qui tachait le sol et ses vêtements.

Kratos leva les yeux vers Yuan, seulement pour voir les deux émeraudes s'agrandir et se teindre d'horreur. Yuan resta figé pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable de réagir alors qu'une réalisation faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit; s'il ne le sortait pas de là, Kratos allait mourir. À cette réalisation, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Yuan ne s'était jamais sentit vraiment en vie jusqu'au moment où il avait rencontré l'humain, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il attendait toujours avec impatience le moment où il reverrait l'humain sur le champ de bataille, le moment où il continuerait inlassablement à taquiner le demi-elfe, seulement pour le voir se fâcher comme toujours.

Il chérissait ces moments, les seuls où il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin de l'importance pour quelqu'un, où il avait l'impression qu'il ne se noyait plus dans une éternelle solitude, où il avait une raison de vivre cette vie dénuée de sens. Et la personne responsable de tout cela était sur le point de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela ce produire.

Fébrilement, sans penser que ses gestes seraient complètement inutiles, Yuan arracha la manche de son uniforme et la pressa contre la blessure de Kratos, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie sans succès. Son visage arbora une inquiétude immense lorsqu'il vit le vêtement devenir rapidement imbibé de sang. Kratos lâcha un sifflement de douleur. Il regarda le visage inquiet du demi-elfe et vit tellement de chagrin et de douleur que cela le troubla.

Cette expression... il l'avait déjà vue. Il revit cette nuit pluvieuse. Il revit ce visage plus jeune déchiré par la même expression à l'idée de ce qui attendait Kratos... Une inquiétude réelle pour quelqu'un dont il ne devrait même pas se soucier.

«... Pourquoi... une telle expression? Je ne suis que ton ennemi... Je croyais que tu me... détestais... » prononça Kratos avec difficulté, esquissant un sourire douloureux.

Il avait très mal et il se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible.

Yuan leva de nouveau les yeux sur son visage. Cette fois l'outrance se mêla avec l'inquiétude. Voilà une expression que l'humain était plus habitué de voir sur son visage. Et qui lui allait mieux, d'ailleurs. Yuan secoua la tête. Kratos pouvait voir des mèches de ses longs cheveux coller à son front à cause de la sueur et du sang. Les mains du sang-mêlé pressèrent plus fort sur sa blessure.

« Ne-ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir! On va se sortir de là, je te le promets! » Yuan tenta de le rassurer d'une voix pleine de conviction, mais Kratos savait qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Kratos réalisa que le demi-elfe n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'humain savait ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'exprimer. Juste voir à quel point il s'efforçait de le sauver lui montrait qu'il ne le détestait pas; bien au contraire.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des voix de l'autre côté de la paroi. Yuan releva le visage vers la provenance des voix. C'était peut-être là leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Il rampa rapidement vers la paroi de pierres et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre elle.

« À l'aide! Nous sommes coincés à l'intérieur!» cria-t-il désespérément, espérant que les soldats à l'extérieur l'entendent.

Il cria encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise dans sa gorge. Il frappa de ses poings contre la paroi jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Lorsque Yuan n'était plus en mesure de crier, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, un silence qui le remplit de désespoir. Ne l'avaient-ils donc pas entendu?!

Il fit dos à la pierre et leva ses mains tremblantes devant son visage; ses mains souillées du sang de Kratos et de son propre sang. Le désespoir ne fit que grandir alors qu'il réalisait que malgré tous ses pouvoirs elfiques, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de sauver l'humain. Il n'avait pas hérité du cadeau de guérison. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il se refusait à abandonner pour autant.

Il se retourna faiblement et se remit à frapper violemment contre la paroi de roche, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait les sauver. Yuan savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son épée, ni sa magie pour tenter de les sortir de là. Il risquerait de provoquer un éboulis et les tuer tout les deux sur le coup.

Il ignora les élancements dans ses mains alors que la peau était à vif et laissait des trainées sanglantes sur la roche. Il fallait que quelqu'un les entende, il le fallait…

Ce fut la voix faible de Kratos qui le sortit de sa transe désespérée. «... Yuan... arrête... ça ne sert à rien... »

Les mots exprimés lui firent tourner le visage vers le général. Kratos avait les yeux fermés et semblait souffrir atrocement. Yuan fut immédiatement à ses côtés, tentant de nouveau d'arrêter l'hémorragie sans succès.

« Tiens bon. Tiens bon, ça va aller. Tu seras sorti d'ici en un rien de temps! » bafouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Kratos ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau et vit avec stupéfaction que le demi-elfe semblait au bord des larmes. La tristesse donnait une lueur plus vive aux magnifiques émeraudes et son visage parfait était déchiré par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. L'idée qu'il allait mourir l'affectait? Kratos ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

En déployant un gros effort, l'humain leva sa main souillée de sang vers ce visage pâle et parfait. Il caressa la joue du demi-elfe avec des doigts tremblants. Yuan se figea au contact de l'humain et le regarda dans les yeux. Kratos lui sourit doucement, tendrement.

« Ne... fais pas cette tête... Cette expression... inquiète... ne te va... vraiment pas... » murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Ses doigts glissèrent, laissant une trainée sanglante sur sa joue avant de retomber. Yuan l'attrapa et la serra entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa panique. Elle explosa soudainement, ne laissant plus qu'une angoisse et une peur intarissable dans son chemin.

« Non, Kratos! Tu ne peux pas! Reste avec moi! » s'écria-t-il sur le ton du désespoir.

Le général entendait à peine Yuan maintenant. Il tenta de garder ses yeux ouverts, mais même cet effort semblait trop dur à présent. Ses paupières se refermèrent lentement sous le regard terrifié du sang-mêlé. Ce dernier resta figé durant une seconde avant de le secouer avec la force du désespoir.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Pas après tous tes efforts! Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu m'entends?! » La rage se mêla avec son désespoir.

Yuan se figea soudainement lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement aigu de l'autre côté de la paroi rocheuse. Il tourna son visage dans cette direction. Avec le son se mêlèrent des cris et il prit un long moment au demi-elfe pour comprendre qu'on venait les secourir. Sans vraiment le réaliser, il vit la roche se dissoudre lentement au contact d'un puissant acide. Bientôt, leurs sauveurs avaient crée un trou assez gros pour laisser passer les deux hommes.

Un Sylvaranti tendit sa main dans le trou. « Yuan, vite! Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps! Tu dois sortir d'ici! »

L'anxiété se peignit sur le visage du demi-elfe. Il devait faire vite, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Kratos derrière. Il avait une chance de le sauver, il n'était pas encore mort! Il jeta un regard désespéré au général. Il saignait encore abondamment, et s'il le soulevait en retirant le rocher pointu de son corps, il n'y survivrait pas.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. D'un coup sec, il brisa la partie du rocher qui se trouvait sous l'humain et il agrippa son bras, le tirant avec lui vers leur unique sortie. L'effort que cela lui causa le fit grimacer. L'humain était lourd. Il parvint tout de même à amener le corps inconscient de Kratos vers le Sylvaranti pour qu'il le sorte de là, mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Il ne fit que lui jeter un regard confus et désapprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il est notre ennemi! »

Yuan lui jeta un regard sévère. « Peut-être, mais il m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois au moins cela! »

Cet argument sembla convaincre l'humain. Il acquiesça à contrecœur, et aida Yuan à sortir le général hors de la prison de pierres. Yuan sortit à son tour et le soleil l'aveugla pendant plusieurs secondes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que les combats faisaient toujours rage à l'extérieur. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Son seul souci était de rendre Kratos aux Tethe'allan pour qu'ils puissent lui sauver la vie. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre!

Des cris de rage derrière lui le firent tourner sur lui-même et il vit un des lieutenants de Tethe'alla, accompagné de ses hommes, aux armes avec les Sylvarantis. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils avaient vu Kratos et qu'ils se battaient pour venir le secourir. Sans perdre une seconde, Yuan s'interposa rapidement entre les deux partis.

« Ça suffit! » cria-t-il par dessus eux pour se faire entendre.

Les deux clans stoppèrent, et le lieutenant Tethe'allan le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Yuan ne répondit pas à sa provocation.

« Votre général m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai donc une dette envers lui. Je vous donne le droit de le ramener avec vous. »

Ses mots firent fuser des protestations dans le rang de ses alliés, mais Yuan ne daigna pas les regarder. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le visage du lieutenant, qui arborait maintenant de la surprise.

« Mais, Yuan, c'est de la folie! Cet homme est un de nos ennemis mortels! C'est le moment de s'en débarrasser! »

Yuan tourna la tête vers le soldat qui avait parlé et le fusilla du regard.

« J'ai dit qu'ils pouvaient le reprendre. Est-ce que tu irais à l'encontre de mes dires? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Il vit le visage du jeune soldat se décomposer avant qu'il ne secoue la tête négativement. C'était mieux ainsi. Yuan n'avait pas de grade parmi l'armée, mais il était suffisamment respecté et craint pour qu'on ne conteste pas ses décisions. Ce respect ne tenait qu'à son habileté au combat. Beaucoup le détestaient car il était un demi-elfe. Une espèce vile qui n'avait, selon eux, pas le droit de vivre.

Yuan reporta rapidement son attention sur le lieutenant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! Allez-y! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton pressé.

Cette fois, le lieutenant hocha la tête et se précipita vers Kratos avec ses hommes. Yuan regarda avec une anxiété bien cachée alors qu'ils escortaient le blessé pour l'amener à leur campement. Il sentit un atroce pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il voyait peut-être l'humain pour la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kratos se réveilla, la première sensation qui l'accueillit fut une douleur agonisante au flan. Il avait l'impression que sa chair était en feu. Kratos souleva les paupières et la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa tente.<p>

Il entendait des voix pressées et des cris autour de lui et même dans son esprit confus, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la tente servant d'hôpital de fortune. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa et avec elle revinrent brusquement ses souvenirs. Il avait faillit mourir en sauvant Yuan d'une chute de pierre.

Yuan...

Il n'arrivait pas à chasser son visage inquiet et les deux émeraudes brillantes de larmes de son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille chasser cette image, d'ailleurs. Yuan avait eu réellement peur de le voir mourir. Il devait probablement se ronger le sang à l'heure qu'il était.

Kratos fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque le visage d'un de ses lieutenants apparut dans sa vision.

« Général Kratos! Je suis soulagé de vous voir réveillé, » dit-il dans un murmure soulagé.

Kratos ferma les yeux de fatigue. Il s'était déjà sentit mieux. À part la douleur atroce qui sévissait dans son abdomen, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser alors qu'une migraine tiraillait son crâne.

« Je dors depuis combien de temps? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Près de deux jours, général. Les médecins vous ont administré les premiers soins juste à temps. Un peu plus tard et vous auriez perdu trop de sang pour qu'on puisse vous sauver. »

Deux jours? Il dormait depuis deux jours déjà? Ses pensées revinrent vers le demi-elfe. Il devait croire qu'il était mort, maintenant. Cette pensée dérangea le général. Il voulait le rassurer au plus vite. Il fit un mouvement pour s'asseoir, mais son lieutenant le vit et le fit se recoucher d'un geste sec. De toute façon, la vague de douleur qui le traversa lors de son essai le convainquit de rester coucher.

« Non, vous n'irez nulle part, général. Les médecins ont donné l'ordre précis que vous ne deviez pas sortir de votre lit avant votre récupération complète, » l'informa sévèrement le soldat.

Kratos eut une expression mécontente à cela. « Ce qui veut dire combien de temps exactement? » s'enquit-il avec autorité.

« Selon eux, encore une semaine. Peut-être plus, » répondit le soldat.

Sept jours? Il ne pourrait pas bouger de ce lit pendant sept jours?

Cette nouvelle fut assez pour le rendre d'une humeur massacrante. Surtout qu'il savait que peu importe combien il protesterait, les médecins et ses soldats veilleraient à ce qu'il y reste durant tout le temps de sa convalescence. Quelle chance il avait...

Heureusement, la vitalité du général joua en sa faveur. Après cinq jours, il fut assez rétablit pour sortir de l'hôpital. Malgré l'interdiction des médecins d'aller à la guerre avant au moins une semaine de plus, Kratos se rendit sur le champ de bataille le lendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il devait voir Yuan. De toute manière, sa blessure était assez guérie qu'elle ne rouvrirait pas sauf en cas d'efforts extrêmes. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa sans que Yuan ne voie Kratos. Il n'avait plus espoir de le revoir en vie maintenant. Il n'avait jamais cru que cette pensée le peinerait autant. Il se répétait que c'était dû à la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de l'humain, car il s'était sacrifié pour le sauver de l'éboulis.<p>

La mort de Kratos l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne mangeait presque plus, il était sans cesse hanté par des cauchemars rejouant cette fameuse journée et il ne se battait plus avec son habituelle ardeur. Il n'en ressentait plus le goût. La seule raison pour laquelle il continuait à se battre était pour venger Kratos.

Après l'incident, il avait tenté de savoir qui était le responsable de l'accident. Il avait découvert que le canon n'avait pas été tiré par les Sylvarantis. C'était mieux ainsi, car il s'était juré qu'il aurait la peau du responsable, même s'il s'avérait être dans son propre camp. Il croyait que s'il y parvenait, cela éteindrait sa culpabilité. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sans débarrasser.

Le matin du huitième jour, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le général se tenant debout devant lui. La surprise devait être inscrite sur son visage car Kratos sourit légèrement.

« Tu croyais que j'étais mort, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il avec amusement.

S'étant fait à l'idée qu'il était mort, Yuan était trop sous le choc pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kratos pouvait prendre cette situation à la légère. Il avait passé près de mourir, bon sang! Yuan fit disparaître son arme sous l'œil surpris de son ennemi.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Il n'est pas question que je me batte avec un homme à moitié mort, » déclara-t-il d'un ton dur avant de se détourner.

Il ignora les regards incrédules de ses compagnons d'armes et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il ne regarda même pas où il allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de partir loin de Kratos, de partir loin de ses émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser en proximité de l'humain.

Il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que Kratos le suivrait. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de ses pas qui le suivait de près.

« Yuan! Attends! » s'exclama alors Kratos d'une voix pressante.

Yuan s'arrêta net, mais ne se tourna pas pour faire face à l'humain. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit l'expression de son visage. Il était tellement soulagé de voir que l'humain était vivant! Mais en même temps, il était furieux; furieux contre Kratos qui n'avait pas trouvé bon de le lui dire plus tôt, et furieux contre lui même pour s'être inquiété inutilement. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra neutre.

« Je vais bien, tu vois? Je suis venu te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, » Kratos assura le demi-elfe.

Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse de Yuan, il fit un pas en avant et toucha son épaule. Yuan ne se dégagea pas, ce qui le surprit hautement. À la place, il tourna légèrement la tête vers Kratos, mais pas assez pour que l'humain voit son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je m'inquiétais? » murmura-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait immédiatement ses paroles.

Kratos ne put empêcher un sourire. « Arrête de mentir. Tu étais sur le bord des larmes, avoue-le. » Il s'était penché pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Cette fois, Yuan se dégagea brusquement et mit de la distance entre eux. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Kratos ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il connaissait assez Yuan maintenant pour savoir que son attitude n'était qu'une façon de lui cacher son soulagement de le voir en vie. Il n'était pas dupe. Il se souvenait encore de l'état de panique dans lequel Yuan était lorsqu'il croyait qu'il allait mourir.

Néanmoins, Il ne fit pas de commentaires. Il n'attiserait que sa colère, et l'humain avait apprit avec le temps que ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée.

Yuan se retourna lentement vers lui, de l'hésitation dans les yeux. Kratos resta silencieux, lui donnant la chance de dire ce qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres. Les deux émeraudes se refermèrent.

« Tu as gagné, » souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

Kratos fronça les sourcils à cela. De quoi parlait-il?

Mais avant qu'il puisse lui demander, le demi-elfe complétait sa pensée.

« Je vais quitter l'armée de Sylvarant. »

Kratos reçu la nouvelle de plein fouet. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis un mois, mais maintenant qu'il avait gagné, il ne ressentait pas de joie. Bien au contraire. Cette pensée le troubla et il la chassa au plus vite. Il se concentra plutôt à essayer de comprendre pourquoi le demi-elfe avait abandonné aussi facilement. Il voulu le lui demander, mais le demi-elfe ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Demain sera la dernière fois que nous nous verrons, » déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre avant de se retourner à nouveau.

Kratos le vit sur le point de s'enfuir. Il tenta un pas en avant.

« Yuan, attends! »

Le demi-elfe ne l'écouta pas. Il se mit à courir et sa silhouette disparut bientôt au travers des arbres.

Yuan ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il eut mit suffisamment de distance entre lui et l'humain et qu'il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas le rattraper. À bout de souffle, il accota son dos contre un arbre. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de ne plus penser à l'humain qui le retournait toujours à l'envers.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'était fait tellement de souci alors qu'il le croyait mort. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu vivant devant lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus l'affronter. Il n'avait plus la conviction de faire semblant de le détester.

Alors, il avait pris la décision de partir. De toute façon, Kratos avait gagné son pari. Tout cela n'avait jamais eu de sens pour Yuan. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre dans l'armée, mais cela avait été son seul choix. Cela avait été la seule voie qu'il avait pu emprunter, la seule qui lui donnait une utilité quelconque la seule qui lui évitait de subir le sort réservé aux personnes de sa race, car les demi-elfes n'étaient rien.

Et maintenant, à cause de Kratos, il allait perdre la seule chose qui donnait un sens à son existence.

Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir l'humain. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher autant de lui.

Malgré le fait que Yuan soit perdu dans ses pensées, ses oreilles captèrent subitement un étrange sifflement provenant de l'arbre derrière lui. Ses sens captèrent le danger. Il fit un bond de côté au moment même où l'arbre se fendait en deux parties qui se fracassèrent sur le sol. Secoué, Yuan fit apparaître son arme rapidement et se retourna pour faire face à son attaquant.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur nulle autre que le général Lars, qui se tenait debout face à lui, une épée imposante à la main. Il était plus grand que Yuan de presque deux têtes. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard incrédule. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi proche et ne savait pas qu'il était aussi imposant.

Le général lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« On se rencontre enfin en personne, demi-elfe, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant d'envoyer valser son arme imposante en direction de Yuan.

Ce dernier évita le coup à nouveau et riposta rapidement, fonçant avec une vitesse mortelle vers son adversaire. Cependant, le colosse n'était pas seulement fort; il était aussi très rapide. Il parvint à attraper le manche de l'épée à deux lames et son poing entra violemment en contact avec le visage de Yuan, qui alla percuter l'arbre derrière lui sous la force de l'impact.

À moitié sonné, Yuan parvint à se relever difficilement et cracha par terre le sang qui envahit sa bouche.

Il vit le général lever sa main devant ses yeux. Ses jointures étaient brûlées au troisième degré. Lars détacha bientôt ses yeux de sa brûlure pour les poser sur le responsable. Ce dernier arborait un sourire narquois.

« Il en coûte cher de lever la main sur moi. »

Lars lâcha un grognement guttural. Avant que Yuan ait le temps de le voir, Lars fonçait de nouveau sur lui. Il vit descendre l'épée vers lui à une vitesse alarmante. Il parvint à éviter une mort atroce en plongeant sur le côté. Il se remit agilement sur ses pieds et courut vers son arme. Il allait l'atteindre lorsque Lars agrippa sa cheville et le fit trébucher.

Yuan eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il percutait le sol. Il se retourna sur le dos et vit l'arme descendre vers lui de nouveau. Il roula sur le côté et évita de justesse de se faire découper en deux. Le demi-elfe décocha un coup de pied derrière le genou du géant. Le coup le fit flancher et il tomba à genoux.

Yuan se releva sans perdre une seconde et planta vicieusement un poignard dans l'épaule du général. Sans perdre de temps, il y déversa une décharge électrique assez forte pour tuer un bœuf.

Lars hurla sous l'assaut et son corps se tordit de spasmes. Yuan profita de ce moment pour reprendre son arme, prêt à continuer le combat.

Lars ne paraissait pas dans un bon état. Son corps entier tremblait encore et il respirait bruyamment. Yuan eut un sourire victorieux. Il s'avança vers son ennemi, prêt à l'achever. Il était peut-être coriace, mais cette décharge ne l'avait certainement pas laissé indemne.

Un sifflement aigu se fit alors entendre et pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, une douleur sourde traversa la jambe du demi-elfe. Il s'effondra sur le sol avec une exclamation de douleur. Il baissa son regard teinté de douleur sur sa jambe et vit une flèche plantée profondément dans sa chair.

Il réalisa qu'il était tombé droit dans une embuscade. Lars se releva soudainement sous les yeux incrédules de Yuan. Mais c'était impossible! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi coriace!

Yuan empoigna la hampe de la flèche et serra les dents avant de la retirer en un coup sec. Il parvint à retenir une deuxième exclamation de douleur. Lars eut un rire déplaisant en voyant Yuan tenter de se relever. Il donna un coup de pied contre l'épée de Yuan, l'envoyant valser au loin. Il se baissa et sa main se referma sur le cou du demi-elfe. Il le souleva brusquement de terre et le plaqua contre un arbre, le suffoquant.

« Écoute-moi bien maintenant, demi-elfe. Tu as intérêt à ne pas te battre ou même de tenter de fuir. Sinon, je peux t'assurer que ton _ami _Kratos va avoir de sérieux problèmes, » susurra-t-il tout près du visage de Yuan, le balayant de son haleine fétide.

Yuan arrêta de se débattre lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots prononcés par Lars. Une terreur froide lui traversa les veines. Le sourire carnassier du général ne fit que grandir à cela.

« Tu croyais peut-être que je ne voyais pas à quel petit jeu il jouait? S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il t'aurait tué dès la première fois qu'il t'avait vu. Je ne crois pas que le roi de Tethe'alla va être content de voir que ses doutes étaient fondés. »

Le demi-elfe se figea alors, conscient de ce qui était sous-entendu dans les paroles du général. Il comprit enfin l'étrange attitude de Kratos lors de leur dernier combat. Il comprit enfin pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'il parte au plus vite. Le roi soupçonnait sa trahison. Et c'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute.

Lars relâcha son emprise et décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre du demi-elfe. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol en crachant du sang. Lars abattit son pied durement sur la tête de Yuan, le gardant fermement contre le sol.

« Je vais t'offrir un marché, alors écoute bien. Si tu te rends sans faire d'histoire, j'oublie ce que j'ai vu et Kratos s'en sort. Par contre, si tu résistes encore ou essaie de fuir, je te jure que ton cher Kratos va être exécuté avant le levé du jour demain. »

Le cœur de Yuan se mit à battre plus vite à cette pensée. Kratos allait mourir à cause de lui? Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec lui-même si ce devait arriver. Alors il ne lui restait qu'une option, réalisa-t-il avec un calme terrifiant.

Lars retira son pied, permettant au demi-elfe de se rasseoir péniblement.

« Alors? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Yuan garda les yeux baissés alors qu'il se résignait; « Je me rends. Mais vous devez me promettre qu'il n'arrivera rien à Kratos. »

Le sourire de Lars s'agrandit. Il releva Yuan brutalement par le bras, ignorant son gémissement de souffrance lorsque son poids se répercuta dans sa jambe blessée.

« C'est promit, » répondit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Il aurait la satisfaction d'avoir arrêté le demi-elfe à lui seul. Kratos n'allait pas finir d'en entendre parler.

* * *

><p><em>Preview du prochain chapitre<em>

_Deux soldats venaient d'entrer dans la tente, traînant avec eux nul autre que Yuan, qui se débattait comme un diable. Il était en fort mauvais état. Du sang maculait le coin de sa bouche et son uniforme. Sa jambe droite saignait abondamment. Il semblait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sans un combat._

_Mais cette question troublait quand même Kratos; comment avait-il pu se faire capturer?! Kratos le connaissait que trop bien; il savait que le demi-elfe était fort, très fort même. Il en fallait beaucoup pour en venir à bout. Il égalait presque Kratos en force. Même Lars, en combat singulier, n'arriverait pas à le battre. Il avait la force et la vitesse, mais il ne pouvait rien contre les pouvoirs surnaturels du demi-elfe. Alors comment était-ce arrivé?!_

_Les soldats forcèrent brutalement Yuan à genoux et il grimaça alors que l'impact se répercutait dans sa jambe blessée. Kratos ne parvint à arracher son regard inquiet de Yuan que lorsque les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur lui durant une fraction de seconde. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit le trouble qui s'emparait de lui en ce moment._

_À la place, il laissa son regard errer sur le roi de Tethe'alla, qui observait Yuan avec un intérêt non dissimulé. _

_« Qui est-donc cette délectable créature? » demanda-t-il avec une sincère curiosité. _

_Kratos fronça les sourcils, réprobateur. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir remarqué la beauté irréelle et exotique de Yuan. _

_Lars ne laissa jamais faiblir le rictus qui ornait son visage._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Et voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Au moins, j'ai le mérite de vous donner de longs chapitres, faute de pouvoir mettre les chapitres rapidement sur le site...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et à la prochaine!

Rose


	3. Trahison

**N/A: **Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!

Encore une fois, je m'excuse du long délai. Mais bon, le chapitre 3 est enfin sortit!

Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien d'autre que la trame de cette histoire et mes personnages origniaux.

Ce chapitre contient de la violence et du sang.

Alors voilà! Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Trahison**

_« Je vais quitter l'armée de Sylvarant. Demain sera la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. » _

Kratos ne put que rester immobile, là où Yuan l'avait laissé, alors que les dernières paroles du demi-elfe résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne semblait pas capable de penser à autre chose. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de ces paroles qui le hantaient.

Pourquoi Yuan avait-il décidé de quitter l'armée soudainement, alors qu'il s'entêtait encore à rester quelques jours auparavant? Kratos voulait comprendre pourquoi; il voulait suivre Yuan et lui en soutirer la raison, mais il était trop tard pour cela. Le demi-elfe était sûrement bien loin à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire? Kratos ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il reverrait Yuan une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Kratos soupira et tourna les talons avant de se diriger à contrecœur vers le champ de bataille. Même si le général n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de retourner combattre, il n'avait guère le choix. Ses hommes commenceraient bientôt à se demander où il était passé et il ne pouvait se permettre de rendre Lars plus suspicieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Kratos retourna donc combattre aux côtés de ses hommes, espérant pour un nombre incalculable de fois pour que cette guerre insensée prenne fin bientôt.

L'humeur du général ne fit que s'assombrir d'avantage lorsqu'il fut demandé devant le roi dès son retour au campement. Kratos ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de pouvoir se retirer dans sa tente et de prendre un repos bien mérité, mais il semblait que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Le jeune général cacha habilement sa mauvaise humeur alors qu'il s'introduisait dans les quartiers généraux après s'être annoncé aux deux gardes protégeant l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kratos s'inclina respectueusement devant le roi qui était assis sur son trône.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, mon roi? » s'enquit Kratos d'une voix neutre malgré les tourments qui le rongeaient.

Cette fois-ci, Spartian avait l'air étrangement de bonne humeur. « Je voulais te féliciter pour cette merveilleuse victoire que tu nous as apportée aujourd'hui, » annonça-t-il.

Kratos ne put s'empêcher de penser amèrement que la cause de cette victoire était le fait que Yuan n'avait pas participé à la bataille aujourd'hui. Il semblait que Spartian n'était pas au courant de ce détail. D'ailleurs, maintenant que Kratos y repensait, Lars non plus n'avait pas combattu aujourd'hui. Kratos se demanda vaguement où le lâche pouvait bien encore se terrer.

Le général chassa ces pensées inutiles de son esprit. Il acquiesça en guise de reconnaissance et attendit silencieusement que le roi parle à nouveau, ce que ce dernier fit sans attendre.

« J'ai demandé des renforts de Meltokio. Ils devraient arriver dans quelques jours. Je veux que d'ici leur arrivée, tu abattes ce demi-elfe, Kratos. Une fois qu'il sera hors d'état de nuire, j'exige que tu me rapporte la victoire sur ces Sylvarantis avec l'aide des renforts. Ils verront ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à mon armée, » le roi déclara d'une voix satisfaite, goûtant déjà à la victoire.

Kratos acquiesça lentement, ne laissant pas paraître son désaccord. Ces derniers temps, il trouvait que le roi de Tethe'alla avait changé drastiquement. Il ne semblait plus qu'animé par un goût insatiable pour la gloire et la victoire, et Kratos était loin de suivre les mêmes valeurs. Il était monté en grade jusqu'au titre de général, car il voulait arrêter cette guerre insensée.

Il croyait que donner la victoire à Tethe'alla serait le meilleur moyen pour arrêter le massacre et rétablir la paix, mais Kratos commençait sérieusement à douter. Ils ne retrouveraient jamais la paix tant qu'un roi comme Spartian était sur le trône. Ce dernier aimait trop le sang et la domination pour mettre un terme aux combats.

Au moins, Kratos se soulagea en pensant que la question de Yuan se règlerait bien. Le demi-elfe ayant décidé de partir par lui-même, personne ne pourrait mettre la main sur lui ou l'abattre. Le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Yuan peinait Kratos, mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi pour tout les deux.

Le général s'inclina devant son souverain. « Très bien, j'y veillerai. À présent, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'aimerais me retirer dans mes quartiers, avec votre permission, » il demanda en se redressant.

Spartian fit un geste sec de la main. « Permission accordée. Tu as fait du bon travail, aujourd'hui. »

Kratos ne releva pas. Il avait seulement envie d'aller s'étendre et se reposer dans ses quartiers. Il remercia son souverain et se retourna vers l'entrée de la tente dans l'intention de sortir. Kratos n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que les pans de la tente se relevèrent et quelqu'un fit intrusion dans la tente royale. Kratos dû cacher une expression de mécontentement lorsqu'il vit nul autre que Lars s'avancer vers eux avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Spartian leva un sourcil, se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison d'un tel dérangement sans même s'annoncer.

L'imposant général s'inclina devant son roi. « Majesté, je suis venu vous apporter un cadeau. Je suis certain que vous le trouverez particulièrement exquis. »

Ceci attira l'attention du roi et de Kratos. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Lars avait en tête et ce qu'il pouvait bien offrir au roi.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Lars? » demanda Spartian avec curiosité.

Le sourire du général ne fit que s'agrandir alors que les pans de la tente s'ouvraient de nouveau.

Kratos se figea sur place et il dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser une expression de stupeur apparaître sur son visage à la vue des nouveaux venus.

Deux soldats entrèrent dans la tente, traînant avec eux nul autre que Yuan, qui se débattait comme un diable. Le demi-elfe était en fort mauvais état. Du sang maculait le coin de sa bouche et son uniforme. Sa jambe droite saignait abondamment. Il semblait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sans un combat.

Mais cette question troublait quand même Kratos; comment avait-il pu se faire capturer?! Kratos connaissait Yuan que trop bien; il savait que le demi-elfe était fort, très fort même. Il en fallait beaucoup pour en venir à bout. Yuan égalait presque Kratos en force. Kratos doutait que même Lars, en combat singulier, ne puisse arriver à le battre. Son compatriote avait la force et la vitesse, mais il ne pouvait rien contre les pouvoirs surnaturels du demi elfe. Alors comment était-ce arrivé?!

Les deux soldats, qui tenaient fermement les bras du demi-elfe derrière son dos, forcèrent brutalement Yuan à genoux et ce dernier grimaça lorsque l'impact contre le sol rocailleux se répercuta dans sa jambe blessée. Kratos ne parvint pas à arracher son regard inquiet de Yuan jusqu'à ce que les yeux de ce dernier se posent sur lui durant une fraction de seconde. Kratos détourna alors rapidement le regard, ne voulant pas que Yuan voit le trouble qui s'emparait lentement de lui.

À la place, Kratos laissa son regard errer sur le roi de Tethe'alla, qui observait Yuan avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Qui est-donc cette délectable créature? » demanda-t-il avec un sincère intérêt.

Kratos fronça les sourcils, réprobateur. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir remarqué la beauté irréelle et exotique de Yuan.

Lars ne laissa jamais faiblir le rictus qui ornait son visage. Kratos eut l'irrépressible envie de faire disparaître ce sourire dérangeant.

« Contre toute attente, il s'agit de celui que nous avons surnommé le « diable Sylvaranti », mon seigneur. Il m'a été difficile de l'appréhender, mais il ne devrait plus poser de problème. Je lui ai placé un collier d'Adamant. Il est presque inoffensif maintenant, » répondit le général avec satisfaction.

Le regard de Kratos se dirigea vers le cou du demi-elfe et il vit un pendentif d'un cristal vert brillant pendre au cou de Yuan. Il était bien fait d'Adamant. Cette pierre rare fut découverte quelques années auparavant dans une mine près d'Ozette. Il fut vite découvert que l'Adamant avait les propriétés de neutraliser la magie. L'armée de Tethe'alla fit rapidement l'excavation de tout l'Adamant qu'ils purent trouver, sachant que cette pierre pourrait jouer en leur avantage contre les utilisateurs de magie.

Kratos comprenait maintenant. Lars devait être parvenu, il ne savait comment, à lui mettre le collier, neutralisant tous ses pouvoirs magiques. Yuan avait donc perdu la moitié de sa force par ce simple geste.

Kratos sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le roi se lever de son trône et rejoindre lentement le trio. Spartian s'arrêta devant Yuan, qui le toisait avec un regard empli de haine et de défiance.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, Lars. Je veillerai à ce que tu sois dûment récompensé, » dit-il distraitement à l'adresse du général avant de se pencher et d'empoigner le menton de Yuan, le relevant pour mieux voir son visage.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi magnifique. Il paraît si délicat, mais il est pourtant si dangereux. Il serait dommage de le tuer tout de suite. Il pourrait toujours se rendre utile. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai eu quelqu'un pour réchauffer mon lit la nuit... » murmura Spartian, laissant sa main remonter pour caresser la joue du demi-elfe.

Kratos sentit une vague de dégoût l'envahir et il lui prit un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de le faire savoir à son roi. L'intérêt pervers que son souverain témoignait envers le demi-elfe était franchement dégoûtant.

Le regard de Yuan s'assombrit dangereusement. Sans perdre une seconde, il cracha au visage du souverain.

« Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de me faire baiser par des salauds de votre espèce! » cracha-t-il haineusement.

Le roi essuya le crachat de Yuan d'un geste lent, presque inconscient. L'un des gardes tordit soudainement le bras de Yuan derrière son dos dans un angle inconfortable, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur et retenir un cri de souffrance.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, sale demi elfe! » s'exclama-t-il avec rage et colère alors que son collègue s'apprêtait à sortir son épée de son fourreau.

Le soldat s'arrêta net lorsque Spartian sortit de sa torpeur. Ce dernier claqua Yuan durement sur la joue. Il ne retint pas sa force et la tête de Yuan valsa sur le côté alors qu'il lâchait une exclamation de douleur. Le monarque agrippa ses longs cheveux bleus et tourna son visage de nouveau vers lui. Spartian tint fermement ses cheveux entre ses doigts, rapprochant son visage menaçant de Yuan, qui était encore à moitié sonné.

« Je vais devoir t'apprendre ta place, _demi-elfe_. Ton espèce n'existe que pour satisfaire les plaisirs des humains. Autrement, vous n'êtes rien. _Tu _n'es rien. » susurra-t-il d'une voix amusée qui fit bouillir le sang de Kratos dans ses veines.

Il n'arrivait presque plus à retenir sa colère en voyant Yuan se faire maltraiter ainsi et en sachant le sort que le roi lui réservait. Le général parvint à cacher la colère qui brulait au fond de ses yeux.

Le roi de Tethe'alla relâcha enfin Yuan et lui tourna le dos.

« Amenez-le dans mes quartiers privés. Assurez-vous qu'il est bien attaché et qu'il ne pourra pas tenter de fuir, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent et mirent brutalement Yuan sur ses pieds. Le demi-elfe recommença à se débattre comme un forcené.

« Lâchez-moi, sales porcs! » ragea-t-il, ce qui fit ricaner les deux humains qui le retenaient captif.

Le roi porta alors son attention sur Kratos pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Yuan.

« Kratos, si tu nous rapporte une victoire demain, je pourrais être enclin à « partager » notre invité. Tu l'auras bien mérité. Bien entendu, il en va de même pour toi, Lars, » s'exprima-t-il d'une voix amusée et enjouée, ne remarquant pas que le regard du jeune général s'assombrit dangereusement à ses paroles et qu'il serrait ses poings tremblant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

Quant à Lars, il paraissait hautement amusé par la situation.

Le regard de Yuan croisa alors celui de Kratos et ne le quitta pas jusqu'à l'instant où il fut traîné hors de la tente.

* * *

><p>Kratos arpentait inlassablement le sol de ses quartiers privés, ses pensées ne cessant de revenir à la scène qui venait juste de se dérouler dans les quartiers généraux. Il ressentait une rage folle et un dégoût profond envers Spartian. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais l'idée qu'il pose ses sales mains sur Yuan le frustrait et le dégoûtait. Ce qui fâchait Kratos le plus était sa propre impuissance à sauver le demi-elfe de cette situation. S'il le faisait, il irait à l'encontre de son roi et par conséquent, de son pays.<p>

Il deviendrait un traitre.

Kratos laissa sortir un juron et enfonça son poing dans l'un des montants de bois de la tente. La douleur que son action cause laissa le général de marbre. Ses émotions étaient trop vivaces pour qu'il se soucie d'autre chose. Kratos avait beau essayer de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes, il échouait lamentablement. Et avec elles venaient des images plus que troublantes. Kratos pouvait presque voir Spartian forcer Yuan à...

La rage de Kratos se décupla jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir en place. Qu'importe les conséquences. Il attrapa son épée et sortit en trombe de ses quartiers. Sans plus réfléchir, le général se dirigea vers les quartiers de Spartian.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il vit un garde de faction devant l'entrée de la tente. Et bien, le roi avait vraiment prit ses précautions avec Yuan. Le général espéra seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que Spartian n'était pas déjà dans ses quartiers avec Yuan. Kratos s'avança résolument vers le soldat, son visage indéchiffrable. Dès qu'il le vit, le soldat salua son supérieur.

« Bonsoir, mon général! Je suis désolé, mais je ne dois laisser entrer personne, sur l'ordre du roi. »

Kratos s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une courte distance du soldat. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la tente. Spartian ne devait donc pas encore s'y trouver. Cette pensée le soulagea un peu. Au moins le roi n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit sur Yuan. Kratos garda un visage impassible.

« Le général Lars a demandé à vous voir. Il serait sage de ne pas le faire attendre, » mentit-il d'une façon convaincante.

L'incertitude se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme. « Mais j'ai eu comme ordre spécifique de ne pas laisser les quartiers royaux sans surveillance... » répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Kratos fit semblant de paraître embêté. « Dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te remplacer, mais fait vite. »

Le soldat parut surpris, mais il acquiesça bientôt avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la tente de Lars, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du campement. Heureusement pour Kratos, car il lui prendre un certain pour revenir une fois qu'il s'apercevrait de la supercherie. Kratos allait devoir agir vite.

Sans plus attendre, il entra dans les quartiers privés du roi. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de la spacieuse tente, Kratos vit aussitôt Yuan assis sur le sol dur, le dos accoté contre un des pieds du grand lit royal. Ses mains étaient ramenées derrière son dos et attachées solidement au pied du lit. Dès que Yuan entendit Kratos entrer, ses yeux d'émeraude se posèrent sur l'humain et le vrillèrent intensément. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire moqueur et ironique s'épanouisse sur les lèvres du demi-elfe.

« Et bien, je ne croyais pas recevoir ta visite avant ce salaud de roi. Il ne sera sûrement pas content d'apprendre que tu as eu ton tour avant lui. »

Kratos ne répondit rien. Il toisa Yuan pendant quelques secondes, incapable de faire un pas alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Kratos réalisa enfin que dans quelques minutes à peine, il deviendrait un traître et perdrait tout ce qu'il avait réussi à atteindre, tout ce qu'il possédait.

Et le plus effrayant était qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

Yuan interpréta mal la réaction du général. Il déplaça sa jambe blessée dans l'espoir d'une position moins inconfortable et il se détendit contre ses liens. Son regard vert ne quitta jamais celui de Kratos.

«Allons, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Je suis vulnérable, je ne pourrai même pas me défendre. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, » murmura-t-il d'un ton à la fois moqueur et soumis.

Kratos fronça les sourcils suite aux paroles de Yuan. Elles firent monter un étrange mélange de pitié et d'indignation envers Yuan. Comment le demi-elfe pouvait-il réagir ainsi face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait?! Il devrait être en train de se battre contre son sort! Il devrait faire tout en son pouvoir pour se sortir de là!

Étant soudainement conscient que le temps lui était compté, Kratos repoussa ses pensées et s'avança rapidement vers le demi-elfe captif. Le sourire moqueur de Yuan s'agrandit, mais ses yeux trahirent ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Le général pouvait y lire de la peur, cette même peur qui hantait ses yeux à chaque fois que Kratos ce rapprochait trop de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut près du demi-elfe, Kratos s'agenouilla devant lui. Le général vit distinctement Yuan pousser son dos contre le pied du lit, essayant de mettre plus de distance entre eux. Le sang-mêlé ferma les yeux.

« C'est idiot, mais je suis content que ce soit toi qui passe le premier. Ce sale porc de roi n'aura pas la satisfaction de m'avoir en premier, » continua Yuan moqueusement, mais il ne put cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Les paroles du demi-elfe furent la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« Assez! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça! » La voix de Kratos explosa rageusement, ce qui fit sursauter Yuan.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux soudainement, qui s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en voyant l'expression d'outrance qui décorait le visage du général.

« Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille?! Tu ne me connais donc pas assez?! » Kratos gronda Yuan.

Lorsque l'humain vit la peur apparaître dans les deux émeraudes, sa colère disparut soudainement. Yuan n'avait rien fait. Il était injuste que Kratos se mette en colère contre lui. Seulement, le général détestait voir le demi-elfe aussi soumis, n'essayant même pas de se battre contre son sort. Ce n'était pas Yuan. Le Yuan qu'il connaissait était fort et fier, et tenterait tout avant de d'abandonner l'espoir de s'en sortir.

Sans plus attendre, sachant que le temps était compté, Kratos passa ses mains derrière le cou du demi-elfe et ses doigts défirent l'attache du collier d'Adamant. Il l'ôta rapidement et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ignora le regard incrédule du demi-elfe et il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier pour atteindre ses poignets. Kratos entreprit de défaire promptement ses liens. Yuan retrouva enfin sa voix.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il d'une voix confuse.

Kratos retint un soupir de découragement devant le manque de discernement de son ami. «Je te libère, quoi d'autre? » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Tu es cinglé ou quoi?! Je suis ton ennemi, un ennemi de Tethe'alla! Me libérer signifie une trahison! » s'exclama Yuan d'une voix paniquée et outrée à la fois.

Kratos parvint à défaire les liens de Yuan et il s'éloigna assez de lui pour qu'il puisse voir le sourire en coin que le général portait aux lèvres.

« Il est trop tard pour ça, » répondit-il avant de se relever.

Yuan le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou et massa ses poignets douloureux.

« Y-a-tu vraiment bien réfléchi? Tu mets ta vie en jeu pour... moi, » Yuan murmura le dernier mot sans parvenir à regarder Kratos dans les yeux.

S'il y avait bien réfléchi? Non, pas vraiment. Mais Kratos savait deux choses; qu'il ne pouvait plus servir un roi dérangé comme Spartian et qu'il ne voulait pas voir mourir Yuan, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Ces deux raisons étaient bien suffisantes pour Kratos.

Kratos tendit la main à Yuan. « J'ai assez réfléchi, et je sais que ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais pouvoir mettre une fin à cette guerre. » Ses paroles étaient empreintes d'une conviction sans faille.

Yuan le regarda sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, il prit la main qui lui était offerte. Kratos l'aida à se remettre sur pied et il ne manqua pas l'expression de douleur qui parcourut le visage de Yuan lorsque ce dernier mit son poids sur sa jambe blessée. L'humain remarqua que sa blessure à la jambe saignait anormalement trop. Cela l'inquiéta, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper maintenant. Ils devaient sortir d'ici au plus vite.

« Ça va? Tu peux marcher? » demanda Kratos avec inquiétude.

Yuan acquiesça. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Inquiète-toi plutôt de nous trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je doute qu'il serait sage d'affronter le campement au grand complet, » railla le demi-elfe.

Cette fois, Kratos ne retint pas son soupir de découragement. Yuan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires de ce genre, n'est-ce pas? Kratos lui jeta un regard agacé et allait répliquer, mais le pan servant d'entrée pour la tente se releva soudainement. Les deux compagnons se retournèrent vivement et Kratos reconnu le soldat qu'il avait envoyé voir Lars, debout dans l'entrée. Kratos jura lorsqu'il reconnu Lars se tenant derrière le soldat. Le général avait un visage impassible, mais il sembla à Kratos que ses lèvres étaient étirées en un mince sourire.

Kratos ne s'y attarda pas. Il dégaina son épée rapidement et attrapa le poignet de Yuan avant de se précipiter vers le fond de la tente. D'un coup d'épée précis, il lacéra le tissu dans sa hauteur.

« Allez, vite! » dit-il avec empressement au demi-elfe.

Ce dernier, pour une fois, ne protesta pas. Il s'élança au travers de l'ouverture, Kratos sur ses pas alors que Lars rugissait le nom de Kratos et sonnait l'alerte.

Le duo était presque parvenu hors du campement lorsque leur retraite fut abruptement coupée par les soldats de Lars. Kratos jura, n'aimant pas l'idée de devoir tuer les soldats avec qui il avait combattu jusqu'il y avait quelques heures plus tôt.

Yuan sentit son hésitation. Il avança de quelques pas et tendit le bras. Bientôt, une vive lueur bleutée naquit dans la paume de sa main et son arme à deux lames se matérialisa. Yuan s'en empara et tourna la tête vers Kratos, décochant un mince sourire à son attention.

« Ne t'inquiète-pas, tu n'auras même pas à lever le petit doigt, » taquina-t-il avant de commencer une incantation.

Les soldats comprirent vite le danger lorsqu'ils l'entendirent murmurer en elfique. Ils foncèrent sur le demi-elfe dans l'espoir de l'abattre avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'invoquer sa magie.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les yeux du demi-elfe brillèrent d'une lueur fantomatique et l'air devint électrifié autour de lui alors que l'épée à double lame de Yuan fut parcourue d'électricité. Kratos recula de quelques pas par instinct. Sans attendre, Yuan abattit son épée dans la terre.

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent un instant, anxieux, se demandant ce que le demi-elfe venait de faire. Ils entendirent un tremblement sous leurs pieds, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Des rayons mortels d'électricité sortirent alors de terre et les foudroyèrent sans merci. Les soldats hurlèrent d'agonie alors qu'ils succombaient à la puissante magie.

Yuan sortit son épée de terre et un des soldats qui avaient été épargnés par la magie profita de son moment d'inattention pour surgir de derrière les deux compagnons, pointant son épée vers le demi-elfe. Kratos agit instinctivement. Il se précipita vers l'ennemi et enfonça son épée dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Yuan. Ce dernier se retourna et vit avec surprise le soldat s'effondrer par terre avec un gargouillis incompréhensible.

« Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières. Il me semblait que je n'aurais pas à lever le petit doigt, » Kratos le taquina en retour et vit l'irritation se peindre sur les traits du demi-elfe.

Yuan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut brusquement coupé par des voix se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux.

« Par ici! Ils sont là! Ne laissez pas le demi-elfe s'échapper! »

Kratos attrapa vivement le poignet de Yuan et ils se remirent à courir vers le couvert des arbres.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine à travers les arbres dans une direction quelconque. Peu leur importait où ils allaient. Pour Kratos, l'important était d'amener Yuan loin du campement et en sécurité. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris des soldats qui les poursuivaient, ce qui les poussèrent à s'enfuir aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Cependant, Yuan ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulut à cause de sa blessure à la jambe. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de Kratos et se dernier s'en rendit compte bien vite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent à couvert d'un grand arbre feuillu. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, écoutant dans le silence total alors que les soldats Tethe'allan passaient à côté d'eux sans les voir, continuant à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Lorsque le bruit de leurs pas s'évanouit, Kratos jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Yuan et fronça les sourcils. Son visage, pâle d'ordinaire, semblait blême. Ce n'était pas normal. Kratos s'approcha de Yuan et scruta son visage.

« Yuan? Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Yuan secoua la tête et détourna son regard de celui de Kratos. « Je vais bien. Occupe-toi plutôt de nous trouver un endroit où l'on peut se terrer un moment, » répondit le demi-elfe dans un murmure essoufflé.

Kratos fronça les sourcils alors qu'il n'était pas convaincu de la réponse de Yuan. Ce dernier était toutefois soulagé lorsque l'humain ne poussa pas le sujet. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Kratos alors qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à s'occuper que la blessure de Yuan. Le demi-elfe savait que quelque chose clochait avec sa jambe. La douleur lancinante qui la traversait était presque insupportable. Yuan cacha habilement sa souffrance, sachant que la priorité du moment était de trouver un abri.

Ils se remirent bientôt en route, empruntant une direction différente de celle dans laquelle les soldats étaient allés. Yuan avait de plus en plus de difficulté à suivre le rythme de Kratos. Plus le temps passait, et plus sa blessure à la jambe brûlait et sa vue se brouillait par moments.

Ils n'avaient pas franchi une grande distance lorsque le demi-elfe perdit soudainement pied et s'affala durement contre un arbre. Kratos se retourna vivement, à temps pour voir Yuan lâcher son arme et s'effondrer par terre.

« Yuan! » s'exclama Kratos avant de se précipiter vers le demi-elfe.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le releva avec précaution, accotant son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le visage de Yuan était couvert de sueur et déchiré par la douleur. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Son état alarma Kratos. Il posa le dos de sa main sur le front du demi-elfe et la retira aussitôt. Il était brûlant de fièvre et Kratos ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause.

Son regard tomba bientôt la blessure à la jambe de son compagnon. Elle saignait tellement que le pantalon de Yuan était totalement imbibé de sang. C'était trop anormal pour une blessure pareille. Kratos déchira son pantalon à la hauteur de la blessure pour l'examiner attentivement. Trop concentré à la tache, le général ne remarqua pas le Tethe'allan qui surgit soudainement du boiser, prêt à le pourfendre de sa lame.

Heureusement, Yuan le sentit grâce à ses sens plus développés. Il mit rapidement la main sur un poignard qui pendait à sa taille et le projeta vers l'ennemi avec une précision mortelle. Le poignard se ficha dans le front de l'assaillant et il s'écroula dans un soubresaut. Kratos se retourna vivement, seulement pour voir le corps sans vie du Tethe'allan. Il reporta alors son attention sur Yuan, qui arborait un faible sourire malgré la douleur qui le traversait.

« Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières... Je ne pourrai pas toujours le faire, » murmura-t-il laborieusement.

Le demi-elfe avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Kratos tenta de garder son calme. Le fait que Yuan pouvait encore dire de tels commentaires était un bon signe, mais cela n'éliminait pas son inquiétude. Il devait d'abord amener Yuan dans un autre endroit. Si un Thete'allan avait réussi à les retrouver, il pouvait certainement y en avoir d'autres dans les parages.

Doucement, Kratos passa un bras derrière les épaules de Yuan et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il le souleva alors avec précaution dans ses bras avant de commencer à marcher rapidement au travers des arbres. Il s'étonna de voir à quel point Yuan était léger. Ce dernier se débattit faiblement dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais me laisser ici... Je ne ferai que te ralentir comme ça... » murmura-t-il en un souffle douloureux.

Kratos lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et resserra son emprise autour des épaules du demi-elfe. « N'y pense même pas. Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne! Je vais nous trouver un endroit plus sécuritaire pour examiner ta blessure. »

Cette fois, Yuan ne protesta pas. Il n'en avait plus la force, de toute façon.

Kratos trouva rapidement un amas de rochers qui leur donnerait au moins un peu plus de protection contre d'éventuels ennemis. Il déposa Yuan le plus doucement possible par terre, mais cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Un seul regard à son visage inquiéta l'humain encore plus; Yuan était d'une pâleur morbide. Ce n'était pas étonnant, avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu!

Kratos ne perdit pas de temps et examina la blessure de près. Il remarqua vite un éclat de ce qui devait être une flèche fichée dans sa chair. Il devait l'enlever et vérifier rapidement quelque chose. Yuan l'observait de son regard fiévreux. Il ferma les yeux, donnant son accord silencieux à Kratos.

L'humain empoigna fermement le fragment et sans plus attendre, il le retira d'un coup sec. Cette fois, Yuan se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier sous la douleur. L'humain leva le fragment souillé de sang devant ses yeux et une conclusion évidente se fit dans son esprit. C'était donc bien ce qu'il pensait.

La flèche qui avait blessé Yuan avait été enduite de poison. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, puisque le métal de la flèche avait été grugé. Si Kratos ne faisait rien, Yuan mourrait empoisonné à coup sûr. La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore lucide était à cause du sang d'elfe qui coulait en lui. Ses blessures se régénéreraient plus vite que celles d'un humain. Son pouvoir de guérison ralentissait le poison.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon dont le général pouvait procéder pour tenter de sauver Yuan; il devait pratiquer une saignée. Kratos regarda le visage de Yuan et vit qu'il allait bientôt succomber à l'inconscience, ce que l'humain ne pouvait permettre au risque que Yuan ne se réveille plus jamais. Kratos prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha le sien. Il vit Yuan tenter de concentrer son regard sur lui.

« Yuan, écoute-moi. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'endormir, d'accord? Ta blessure a été empoisonnée. Je dois enlever le poison de la blessure, si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre. »

Yuan était encore assez lucide pour comprendre ce que Kratos avait en tête et il ne pu qu'acquiescer faiblement. Kratos sortit un poignard de sa ceinture. Il déplaça Yuan doucement de façon à avoir un meilleur accès à sa jambe. Il jeta un dernier regard à Yuan et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux, attendant qu'il se mette à la tâche.

« J'y vais, » murmura Kratos avant de plonger le poignard dans la plaie.

Cette fois Yuan ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de souffrance à en déchirer l'âme. Kratos ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il continua à jouer dans la plaie, la faisant saigner pour se débarrasser du sang souillé. Il essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur les cris de douleur de son compagnon, mais cela s'avérait de plus en plus difficile.

Un nouveau coup d'œil au visage de Yuan lui apprit qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Inquiet, Kratos retira rapidement le poignard, espérant qu'il avait enlevé assez de poison et que les pouvoirs de Yuan puissent l'aider à supprimer le reste du poison. Kratos déchira la manche de son uniforme et s'en servit pour faire un bandage serré autour de la plaie et arrêter le saignement.

Kratos ramena de nouveau son attention sur Yuan et vit qu'il commençait à grelotter. Ce n'était pas bon. Sa fièvre ne faisait qu'empirer avec le temps! L'humain pria pour qu'il n'ait pas agit trop tard, car il ne pouvait plus rien pour le demi-elfe. Le reste était de son propre ressort. Tout ce que le général pouvait possiblement faire était de rester près de lui et de lui donner de la chaleur.

Avec cette idée en tête, Kratos s'assit à côté de Yuan. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et l'attira à lui. La tête de Yuan tomba aussitôt sur son épaule. Kratos savait qu'il devait parler, dire n'importe quoi pour occuper Yuan et l'empêcher de dormir. Dans son état actuel, cela pourrait signifier sa mort. Kratos laissa son regard errer autour d'eux, de nouveau alerte à un quelconque danger qui pourrait les surprendre.

« Ça va aller, Yuan. Tu va t'en sortir. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'endormes, tu m'entends? Si tu t'endors, tout est fini, » expliqua-t-il lentement pour être sûr que Yuan le comprenne bien.

Yuan ria doucement, mais son rire était teinté de fatigue. « Alors tu permets que je te raconte une histoire? Ça va me garder occupé... » murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Kratos posa son regard sur les cheveux bleus du demi-elfe et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Vas-y, je t'écoute, » répondit doucement Kratos, curieux de ce que Yuan allait raconter.

Yuan ferma les yeux et se blottit plus près de Kratos, cherchant sa chaleur.

« C'est l'histoire d'un jeune demi-elfe qui naquit dans le village sacré des elfes. Son père était humain et sa mère était une elfe. Ils s'aimaient profondément. Mais la mère du jeune garçon fut bannie du village sacré des elfes car elle avait souillé son sang avec un humain et avait commit le plus grand péché; elle avait mit au monde un enfant au sang mêlé. Le couple furent donc obligés de fuir en Asgard, où ils vécurent une vie de reclus, car même les villageois d'Asgard ne les aimaient pas. Ils les craignaient. Ce fut dans cette atmosphère que l'enfant demi-elfe grandit. »

Alors qu'il commençait son récit, Kratos sût avec certitude que cette histoire n'était pas celle de n'importe qui; Yuan était en train de raconter sa propre histoire. Peut-être était-ce la fièvre qui le poussait à parler ainsi de son passé, mais peut importe la raison, Kratos écoutait avec intérêt et attention, sachant qu'il pourrait peut-être parvenir à mieux comprendre le demi-elfe.

« Le demi-elfe souffrit énormément pendant qu'il grandissait. Les autres enfants avaient peur de lui; ils voyaient bien qu'il ne grandissait pas aussi vite qu'eux. Son sang d'elfe lui donnait une plus grande longévité que les autres. Les enfants humains passaient leur temps à le martyriser. Il aurait pu se défendre, mais le demi-elfe ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des conséquences pour ses parents alors pas une fois il ne répliqua aux agressions des autres enfants. »

Un violent frisson traversa Yuan et il dut attendre un peu avant de continuer. Kratos resserra son étreinte autour de son compagnon, tentant de lui donner plus de chaleur. Yuan put bientôt continuer son récit.

« Le demi-elfe grandit durant la guerre, mais il ne se sentait pas concerner par elle puisqu'Asgard avait toujours résisté aux assauts des Thete'allan. Évidemment, ça na pas duré. Un jour, les Thete'allan sont parvenus à briser les défenses de la ville. La moitié de sa population fut décimée ce jour-là. Le garçon avait dix ans en années humaines. »

Le génocide d'Asgard... Kratos en avait entendu parler. Mais cela était arrivé il y avait près de cent ans de cela... Yuan était donc beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Cela semblait irréel, lorsqu'on prenait en compte sa jeune apparence.

« Le père du garçon demanda à sa famille de rester caché dans leur demeure alors qu'il partait tenter de repousser l'invasion de l'armée de Tethe'alla. Il fut tué en tentant de protéger les citoyens qui l'avaient toujours rejeté. »

Kratos resta silencieux, horrifié par ce que Yuan lui révélait. Il fut rempli d'appréhension en sachant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas terminé. Il avait bien raison.

« Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que les Tethe'allan arrivent à la demeure du demi-elfe et de sa mère. La femme elfe savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas fuir tout les deux. Alors elle demanda à son fils de se cacher et de ne pas faire de bruit. Terrorisé, le demi-elfe s'exécuta. Quelques secondes après, les soldats ennemis débarquaient dans leur demeure. »

Yuan ferma les yeux et sa respiration devint plus lourde.

« Le garçon fut forcé de voir toute la scène. Il regarda alors que les soldats s'amusèrent avec sa mère. Ils la violèrent chacun leur tour avant de la tuer de la manière la plus horrible possible. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas retenir ses sanglots et les soldats l'entendirent. L'un d'eux trouva sa cachette. Il le traina jusqu'au cadavre de sa mère. Le demi-elfe avait peur de connaître le même sort que sa mère. En même temps, une rage et une haine comme il n'en avait jamais connu naquirent en lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le goût de tuer. Il avait un goût de vengeance. Le mélange de toutes ces émotions déclenchèrent l'apparition de ses pouvoirs magiques, dû au sang d'elfe qu'il avait hérité de sa mère; les soldats furent tous tués sur le coup, et la maison réduite en cendres. »

Kratos resserra sa prise sur Yuan à ce moment. Il était horrifié d'apprendre le passé de Yuan. Ce dernier avait vu sa propre mère violée et tuée sous ses yeux! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il haïsse les humains, et qu'il les craigne, même. Kratos savait que si la même chose lui était arrivé, il se sentirait exactement comme Yuan.

« Après cet incident, le demi-elfe s'enfuit d'Asgard et commença une vie de reclus. Il s'enfuit pendant des années, évitant les villes et les humains, vivant comme il le pouvait... dans... la misère... »

Kratos tourna la tête vers Yuan et eut l'envie irrépressible de le réconforter de n'importe quelle façon. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur qui émanait de son être entier. Ce qu'il avait vécu était quelque chose que Kratos ne souhaiterait à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi.

Kratos sentit soudainement le corps de Yuan se détendre à ses côtés. Il regarda Yuan de près et réalisa qu'il était sur le point s'endormir. Ce fut assez pour le faire paniquer. Kratos releva la tête de son compagnon d'une main et secoua son épaule.

« Yuan, non, ne t'endors pas! » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il vit le demi-elfe essayer de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il y arrivait avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

« ...Pourquoi... te soucier de moi? On ne se... connait presque pas... » murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Kratos n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour lui donner une réponse. Il arrêta de le secouer.

« Parce que nous sommes amis, non? » demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

Étrangement, le général redoutait que Yuan trouve l'idée trop ridicule. Pourtant, c'était ce que Kratos ressentait vraiment; il considérait Yuan comme un ami précieux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour sauver le demi-elfe.

Kratos vit distinctement la surprise teindre les deux émeraudes. Le sang-mêlé sourit doucement et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Kratos.

« Amis? Un humain et un demi-elfe? » répondit-il avec incrédulité. Un court moment passa avant que Yuan ne murmure des mots que Kratos crut ne jamais entendre venant de lui; « Étrangement, cela ne ... me déplait pas... »

Et puis, ce fut le silence. Kratos sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit que le demi-elfe s'était endormi. Il le secoua avec force, mais Yuan ne se réveilla pas.

« Yuan, Yuan, réveille-toi! » s'exclama Kratos d'une voix forte en le secouant encore plus fort, mais ce fut en vain.

Yuan ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et la panique de Kratos grandit rapidement.

Elle aurait probablement gagné sur lui s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui au même moment. Kratos se figea quelques secondes avant d'allonger doucement son ami sur le sol. Le général tendit l'oreille, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit suspect. Laissant un genou à terre, Kratos mit silencieusement et discrètement la main sur la garde de son épée.

Il sentit alors un mouvement venant de la droite, de derrière l'amont rocheux. Kratos pivota rapidement, dégaina son arme en un vif mouvement et bloqua l'attaque mortelle que lui réservait son adversaire, qui était nulle autre que Lars.

Kratos ne laissa pas la surprise le perturber. Il repoussa son adversaire et le dévisagea, prêt à se défendre de nouveau. Il s'assura d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il se trouvait bien entre Yuan et le général. Il voulait protéger le demi-elfe à tout prix. Il ne laisserait pas Lars lui faire du mal. Il en avait déjà assez fait.

Lars lui décocha un sourire carnassier. « Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir bien loin, traître? Surtout avec un fardeau pareil, qui saigne tellement qu'on peut vous retracer à des milles à l'heure! » ironisa le général.

« D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû le laisser au campement. Il doit se sentir misérable, à l'heure qu'il est, » ricana Lars.

Kratos fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil au demi-elfe qui dormait d'un sommeil comateux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il insinuait, mais il sentait qu'il allait le savoir bientôt.

Lars continua de plus belle. « Il est aussi stupide que toi! Dès qu'il a été mention de toi, il s'est tout de suite rendu sans faire d'histoire. »

Kratos commença à s'agiter. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec cet enfoiré! Il lança un regard noir à son adversaire.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? » demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

Kratos n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il comprenait à ses paroles. Le sourire carnassier du colosse grandit.

« Il est devenu extrêmement docile lorsque j'ai menacé d'avertir sa majesté de ta trahison s'il ne se rendait pas. Et maintenant, tu viens de gâcher son sacrifice. Il va mourir pour rien. »

La fureur gagna Kratos alors qu'il comprenait tout maintenant. « Tu savais que j'allais le sauver, pas vrai? Tu t'es servi de lui pour te débarrasser de moi! » ragea-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Yuan s'était retrouvé dans cette situation pour une raison aussi stupide! Tout ça à cause de lui. C'était une raison de plus pour le protéger jusqu'à la mort.

Lars brandit sa massive épée, se préparant à attaquer de nouveau.

« Et oui, tu as tout compris. C'était une bonne façon de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de deux éléments gênants en même temps! » s'exclama-t-il en même temps qu'il abattait son arme avec force vers Kratos.

Ce dernier décrocha le bouclier qu'il traînait dans son dos et bloqua l'attaque. Lars y mit tellement de force que Kratos sentit ses genoux sur le point de fléchir.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son adversaire gagner du terrain. Sinon, Lars aurait le champ libre pour attaquer le demi-elfe...

Cette pensée donna à Kratos la force de repousser son ennemi. Lars sembla surpris de son soudain gain d'énergie et Kratos profita de cette opportunité. Il plongea son épée en avant, tentant d'empaler son ennemi, mais ce dernier évita le coup au dernier moment et Kratos ne fit que l'effleurer. Kratos vit son ennemi balancer son arme dans sa direction et eut tout juste le temps de bloquer le coup de nouveau avec son bouclier. Mais cette fois, la force brute de Lars brisa sa défense et lui fit perdre pied.

Lars profita de cette chance. Il décocha un puissant coup de poing dans les côtes de Kratos, directement sur sa récente blessure. Kratos se plia en deux sous la douleur intense et cracha le sang qui envahit sa bouche. Le salaud! Il avait visé sa blessure exprès! La fureur le gagnant, Kratos tenta de se relever, mais il reçut un nouveau coup de poing au même endroit qui le fit s'écrouler à terre en lâchant un cri d'agonie. Kratos pressa une main sur sa blessure et jura lorsqu'il sentit sa main devenir rapidement gluante de sang. La blessure s'était rouverte.

Kratos vit une ombre le recouvrir soudainement et sut que Lars s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup de grâce. Il se remit péniblement à genoux et leva son visage vers son ennemi. Kratos comprit bien vite qu'il ne pourrait éviter le prochain coup à temps.

Son ennemi arborait un sourire victorieux. « Adieu, Kratos. On se reverra en enfer! » s'écria-t-il, tenant sa longe épée au dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper.

Kratos vit l'épée descendre vers lui et tenta d'éviter le coup, mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Il ne put qu'attendre la douloureuse sensation de l'épée entrant en contact avec sa chair.

La douleur ne vint jamais.

Kratos vit avec stupéfaction un couteau voler dans les airs pour finir sa course dans la main de Lars, arrêtant son geste et donnant les secondes nécessaires à Kratos pour effectuer une roulade sur le côté et éviter de se faire couper en deux. Le général lâcha son épée sous la soudaine douleur qui déchira sa main. L'arme heurta le sol avec fracas.

Kratos se retourna lentement, seulement pour voir le demi-elfe pantelant, toujours étendu sur le sol, le bras encore levé pour avoir lancé le poignard qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Yuan rencontra son regard pendant une courte seconde avant que son bras ne retombe inerte par terre. Son regard était vitreux et il respirait à peine.

Lars se tourna vers Yuan, le regard fou et une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il ignora Kratos et marcha vers le demi-elfe. Son être entier respirait le meurtre. Kratos tenta de se remettre debout, haletant sous la douleur.

« Non... Yuan... » laissa-t-il sortir en un souffle.

Même dans son état semi-comateux, Yuan vit leur ennemi s'avancer vers lui. Sa main gratta le sol dans l'espoir de se relever, mais il n'avait plus une once de force. Il parvint tout de même à mettre la main sur le poignard que Kratos avait utilisé pour faire la saignée. Il le cacha fébrilement dans sa manche. Yuan sentit bientôt une main puissante agripper ses cheveux à la base de son cou et il fut brutalement relevé. Il grimaça sous la douloureuse sensation. Il tenta de concentrer son regard vitreux sur le visage enragé du général.

« On dirait qu'on a hâte de mourir. Je vais abréger tes souffrances, sale pourriture, » cracha-t-il haineusement.

Lars mit alors la main sur la garde d'un poignard qui pendait à sa taille. Cela fut suffisant pour remettre Kratos en action malgré sa blessure au flan. Il se releva d'un bond et serra les dents contre la douleur avant de se jeter sur Lars, qui lui tournait le dos. La lame de Kratos traversa sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde. Un gargouillis incompréhensible sortit de la gorge du général ennemi alors que du sang emplissait sa bouche.

Kratos était sur le point de retirer son épée, pensant que c'était la fin. Il ne pouvait être plus dans l'erreur. Sans jamais lâcher Yuan, Lars se retourna vivement et frappa Kratos en plein visage.

Ce dernier tituba en arrière sous la puissance du choc, tenant son nez ensanglanté dans sa main. Comment Lars pouvait-il encore tenir debout?! C'était impensable! Lars, imperturbable, cracha du sang par terre et retira son poignard de sa ceinture. Il regarda Kratos avec un rictus mauvais.

« Ce demi elfe est donc si précieux pour toi? Je vais l'emporter avec moi dans la tombe! » rugit-il. Il leva son arme, prêt à frapper.

Yuan utilisa la dernière once de force qui lui restait. Il enfonça brutalement le poignard qu'il avait caché dans le cou du colosse. Le sang se mit aussitôt à gicler comme une fontaine. Lars lâcha Yuan qui s'effondra par terre comme une poupée désarticulée. Le général tituba faiblement, tentant vainement de retirer le poignard d'une main tremblante.

Il tenait encore debout. Ce n'était pas possible! Il n'était pas humain! Kratos devait l'achever, faire en sorte qu'il meure une fois pour toute! Kratos se précipita vers Lars à nouveau. Prenant fermement la garde de son épée toujours plantée dans le corps de Lars, il la retira d'un coup sec. Il frappa rapidement et avec une rage qu'il avait rarement ressentie.

Lâchant un cri de rage, Kratos trancha le cou du général. La tête de Lars roula sur le sol et son corps sans vie s'écroula par terre. À bout de force, Kratos tomba à genoux, s'appuyant sur son arme avec une grimace de dégout et de douleur. Sa main libre se crispa de nouveau sur sa blessure et il sentit le sang moite sous ses doigts. Cependant, Kratos n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il avait d'autres soucis. Son regard se tourna vers Yuan.

Le demi-elfe l'avait sauvé malgré son état critique. Il lui devait la vie. Kratos se releva péniblement et rejoignit Yuan, qui semblait de nouveau sur le bord de l'évanouissement. Kratos se pencha et hissa difficilement le demi-elfe sur son dos. Il ignora le gémissement de protestation de son ami. Il n'avait pas le choix de le déplacer. Le bruit de la bataille pouvait attirer d'autres soldats et vu leur état, Kratos préférait éviter cette alternative. Ils n'étaient plus en sécurité ici.

L'humain serra les dents sous la douleur intense que seulement se tenir debout avec Yuan sur son dos lui procurait. Malgré cette douleur, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, sans une pensée envers celui qui fut Lars.

Kratos marcha un bon moment avant de trouver un endroit plus à couvert et assez éloigné de l'endroit où ils avaient combattu Lars. Il déposa Yuan par terre et vit qu'il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Anxieux, Kratos plaça deux doigts contre son cou et chercha son pouls. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que le cœur de Yuan battait à un rythme plus normal. C'était déjà un bon signe. Il déplaça distraitement une mèche de cheveux qui collait au front du demi-elfe par la sueur.

«Tiens bon, Yuan...» murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue par les événements de la journée.

Il dégrafa sa cape et en recouvrit doucement son ami. La nuit allait être fraiche et il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid. Le général s'assit près de Yuan et se prépara à passer la nuit à faire le guet. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'endormir. S'il le faisait, ils deviendraient alors totalement vulnérables. Kratos tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui traversait son flan pour se préoccuper seulement de scruter la pénombre qui les entouraient.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel lorsque Yuan se réveilla enfin. Kratos le vit cligner des yeux pour chasser le sommeil et tenter de se mettre en position assise. Kratos fut aussitôt à ses côtés, l'obligeant à ralentir la cadence.<p>

« Hey, pas si vite. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis, » Kratos le gronda doucement, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Yuan appuya son dos contre l'arbre derrière lui et ses yeux descendirent sur la cape de Kratos qui avait glissée de ses épaules lors de son mouvement. L'humain avait dû l'en recouvrir pendant la nuit pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Yuan trouva cette petite attention particulièrement touchante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et se massa le front. Il avait un mal de tête atroce. Le demi-elfe concentra son regard sur l'humain et vit qu'il l'observait intensément.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda ce dernier avec une réelle inquiétude qui troubla de nouveau Yuan.

Le demi-elfe esquissa un faible sourire. « Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais beaucoup mieux, » le rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il put.

Yuan se sentait encore faible, mais c'était une réaction tout à fait normale vu tout le sang qu'il avait perdu et le poison que son organisme avait dû repousser et détruire. Ses forces lui reviendraient bientôt.

Kratos resta silencieux, soulagé de savoir que le demi-elfe se sentait mieux. Au moins, il était hors de danger. Il vit que son ami avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais il ne semblait pas y arriver.

« Oui? » le poussa-t-il doucement.

Yuan détourna le visage, embarrassé par ce qu'il allait dire. « Merci... de m'avoir tiré de là, » souffla-t-il d'un ton bas.

Kratos resta surpris d'entendre ces mots. Le demi-elfe ne l'avait remercié qu'une fois auparavant, lors de leur première rencontre. Malgré les années, le général s'en souvenait très bien. Ce n'était pas des paroles que le fier demi elfe répétait souvent. Un faible sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de l'humain.

« Je n'avais pas tellement le choix, puisque c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, » révéla Kratos.

Ce fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention de Yuan de nouveau sur lui. Son visage montrait de la confusion. Kratos jugea bon de l'éclairer.

« Lars m'a révélé que tu t'es rendu en échange de ma protection. Tu t'es sacrifié pour me sauver, » dit Kratos non sous forme de question, mais plutôt d'affirmation.

Yuan s'obstina de nouveau à éviter son regard et cette fois, l'humain jura qu'il vit ses joues prendre un peu de couleur.

« Laisse tomber, tu veux? De toute façon, au final, c'est toi qui m'a de nouveau sauvé, » répliqua-t-il sur un ton irrité.

Kratos trouva bon de ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin. De toute façon, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, une question qui était restée sans réponse durant trop longtemps.

« Pourquoi t'es tu engagé dans l'armée, Yuan? » finit-il par demander.

Cette fois, lorsque le sang-mêlé reporta son attention sur Kratos, ses yeux étaient d'une froideur qu'il avait rarement vue.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et que ça ne te concernait en rien, » vint la réplique tout aussi froide.

Kratos ne laissa pas tomber pour autant. Cette fois, il voulait une réponse. « Tu peux tout me dire, Yuan. Est-ce pour venger la mort de tes parents qui ont été tués par des Tethe'allan? Car il s'agissait bien de ton passé que tu as raconté hier, je me trompe? »

Kratos vit le demi-elfe se raidir et le dévisager. Il semblait hésiter entre approuver ses dires ou les renier. Finalement, Yuan opta pour la vérité.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Sais-tu le sort qui est réservé aux demi-elfes comme moi? » demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie de hargne, mais qui n'arrivait pas à cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Kratos fronça les sourcils. Oui, il savait ce qui leur arrivait s'ils avaient le malheur de se faire attraper. Mais quel rapport y avait-il avec Yuan s'enrôlant dans l'armée?

Le regard de Yuan s'assombrit alors qu'il continuait. « Oh, ne me dit pas que tu n'en a pas entendu parler. Mon peuple n'a pas le droit de vivre. La seule vie qui leur est destinée est celle d'esclave. S'ils sont chanceux, ils sont emmenés dans les camps de concentration et travaillent jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement et de faim. D'autres sont vendus en tant qu'esclaves aux humains. Quant aux derniers, ils servent d'amusement aux soldats pendant la nuit. » Sa voix trembla de plus belle lorsqu'il dit la dernière phrase, mais Kratos ne sut si elle tremblait de rage ou de peur.

Kratos aurait voulu réfuter les paroles du demi-elfe, mais il ne le pouvait pas, car lui-même avait été témoin de ces atrocités. Il n'était pas rare que ses soldats ramenaient des prisonniers demi-elfes pour s'amuser avec eux durant la nuit. Ses hommes lui avaient même souvent proposé des esclaves, mais il avait toujours refusé, trouvant cette pratique hautement dégoûtante. Malheureusement, Kratos n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour les pauvres demi-elfes. Il s'agissait d'une des tristes vérités de la guerre.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'humain, Yuan savait qu'il n'était pas étranger à ces pratiques. Comment pourrait-il l'être? Il était général, il devait s'être fait offert des esclaves... et peut-être même en avait-il profité. Yuan chassa cette idée dérangeante. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kratos; il le savait.

« J'ai fuit toute ma vie ce sort qui m'était réservé. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai faillit me faire capturer. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Et il y a deux ans de cela, j'ai finalement trouvé le moyen qui m'en sauverait. J'ai prouvé ma valeur au combat et me suis gagné une place dans l'armée. Au lieu d'être la victime, je devenais le bourreau. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour éviter une vie d'esclavage au service des humains. Je l'ai déjà dit; je préfère encore mourir que de devoir satisfaire leurs plaisirs pervers. »

Un long frisson parcouru Yuan à cette pensée. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette fameuse nuit où sa mère avait périe... de repenser à ce que ces bâtards d'humains lui avaient fait et aux regards qu'ils lui avaient lancés alors qu'ils étaient probablement déjà en train d'imaginer ce qu'ils lui feraient...

Kratos vit l'état de détresse dans lequel Yuan se trouvait et la peur plus présente que jamais dans ses yeux. Il comprit enfin pourquoi le demi-elfe avait l'air si effrayé en sa présence, pourquoi il mettait toujours ses distances avec lui... Il avait peur que Kratos ne tente de le plier à ses désirs. Cette peur était tout à fait normale en sachant ce qu'il avait vécu. Kratos tenta de le calmer.

« Yuan, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va t'arriver... » Il commença, mais fut interrompu par le rire ironique de son compagnon.

« Oh, tu crois? Tu as vu toi-même les intentions du roi. Et ne crois pas que je ne vois pas les regards qui se posent constamment sur moi, que je n'entends pas ce qui se dit, » riposta-t-il avec amertume.

Kratos ne pouvait rien dire contre cela. Il ne pouvait nier que Yuan était d'une beauté rare et attirait plus d'un regard. De plus, les hommes, en temps de guerre, loin de leurs femmes, tendaient à assouvir leurs besoins sexuels sur les prisonniers, qu'ils soient homme ou femme. Alors mettre la main sur un demi-elfe tel que Yuan... Ils ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de vouloir le posséder.

Kratos resta silencieux, l'expression grave. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rassurer Yuan. Une lueur de désespoir brilla dans les yeux du demi-elfe.

« Je refuse... je refuse de finir ainsi. Je préférerais encore la mort ou les camps de concentration, » murmura-t-il avec une conviction qui fit croire à Kratos qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Kratos fit un mouvement pour se lever et se rapprocher de Yuan afin de le rassurer, mais un éclair de douleur le traversa et il arrêta son mouvement, parvenant à retenir une grimace de douleur. Sa réaction ne passa tout de même pas inaperçue. L'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de Yuan.

« Kratos, ta blessure... » commença-t-il avec anxiété.

Kratos tenta un sourire rassurant, mais échoua lamentablement. Ça faisait un mal de chien à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Ce n'est rien, ça va aller, » mentit-il.

Yuan ne se laissa pas repousser ainsi. Il rampa jusqu'à son ami et repoussa la main qui recouvrait la blessure. Il grimaça en voyant tout le sang qui tachait l'uniforme du général. Certain de ce sang était encore frais. Yuan leva un regard brillant de réprimande et d'inquiétude sur le visage de l'humain.

« Montre-moi ça, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Kratos chassa doucement sa main. «Ce n'est rien, je te dis, » répéta-t-il, croyant que Yuan laisserait tomber le sujet.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec une blessure comme celle-ci. Ce n'était rien qu'il ne puisse endurer.

Kratos resta surpris lorsqu'il sentit les mains habiles du demi-elfe entreprendre de défaire les attaches de son plastron. L'humain captura rapidement les mains du demi-elfe dans les siennes pour l'arrêter. Il se surprit de leur douceur, malgré le fait que le demi-elfe manipulait des armes. Embarrassé par ses soudaines pensées et le fait que Yuan l'observait sans dire un mot, Kratos relâcha ses mains et son visage prit une expression résignée.

Yuan finit de défaire les attaches et enleva son plastron. La tunique que portait Kratos l'empêchait encore de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Yuan défit habilement les attaches de sa tunique et ouvrit avec précaution le vêtement. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur la blessure et l'inquiétude l'envahit. Les points de suture s'étaient défaits et la blessure s'était rouverte.

« Ce n'est pas bon. Si on laisse la plaie comme ça, elle va s'infecter, » déclara le demi-elfe avec inquiétude.

Mais le problème était là; ils n'avaient rien avec eux pour traiter les blessures. Yuan devait retourner à son campement chercher ses équipements. Là-bas, il avait ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner. Une fois de plus, il maudit le fait qu'il n'ait pas hérité du pouvoir de guérison. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de sauver les autres; il n'avait que celui de détruire.

Kratos tenta de le rassurer. « Écoute, ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Yuan répondit avec un regard désapprobateur. « Et tu es chanceux de ne pas avoir eu d'infection! Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de te dire que tu aurais pu en mourir! » s'exclama-t-il avec une inquiétude si sincère qu'elle toucha Kratos et il soupira avec résignation.

« D'accord, tu gagnes. Seulement, où comptes-tu trouver ce qu'il faut pour soigner cette plaie? »

Yuan ne répondit pas à sa question. Il avait levé les yeux vers le ciel qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au travers des arbres. Le soleil brillait encore, mais il ne le ferait plus pour longtemps. Le demi-elfe pouvait sentir une dépression dans l'air. Il se releva lentement, testant sa jambe blessée. Elle n'était plus vraiment douloureuse. Il pouvait au moins marcher dessus.

« Je connais cet endroit. Il y a un petit poste de garde abandonné pas loin d'ici. On serait mieux d'aller s'y refugier, et vite, » déclara-t-il anxieusement.

Kratos fronça les sourcils en se relevant difficilement, cachant la souffrance que ce simple geste lui causait.

« Pourquoi ça? » demanda-t-il, tous ses sens en alerte.

Yuan leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. «Il va y avoir une tempête. »

* * *

><p><em>Preview du prochain chapitre<em>

_« Je sens... l'odeur du sang... » Murmura le demi-elfe. _

_Kratos allait lui demander comment il savait ça, mais Yuan se releva subitement et se précipita soudainement au travers des arbres et l'humain dut le suivre, abandonnant leur souper près de leurs effets personnels. Le suivre s'avéra être difficile. Le demi-elfe courait rapidement et silencieusement entre les arbres, avec une agilité propre aux elfes. _

_Plus ils couraient, plus des cris de rage et de douleur leur parvinrent en s'intensifiant. Peu importe ce qui se passait là-bas, ils approchaient._

_Soudainement, Yuan s'arrêta au couvert d'un arbre. Kratos s'arrêta à sa suite, une interrogation dans les yeux. Yuan se tourna vers lui, un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Lorsqu'il risqua un coup d'œil entre les arbres, il comprit pourquoi. _

_C'était un véritable carnage. Un brasier. La clairière était remplie de flammes rouges comme le sang qui tournoyaient follement. Des flammes irréelles. Une bonne dizaine de soldats Sylvaranti se tenaient à une distance prudente du feu. D'autres soldats hurlaient de douleur, transformés en torches vivantes et courant dans tous les sens. _

_Mais au centre de tout cela, ils distinguèrent la source du phénomène. Les flammes dansaient autour de deux silhouettes. Ils ne parvenaient pas à distinguer leurs traits au travers toute cette furie. Et soudainement, ils distinguèrent ce qui semblait être un visage dans les flammes. C'était tout simplement dément._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Alors voilà pour le chapitre 3! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Lars est mort! O_O J'avoue que j'ai eu un plaisir fou à m'en débarasser héhé XD

Et maintenant, que va-t-il arriver à Kratos et Yuan? Vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir! :)

Laissez-moi des commentaires si le coeur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire! ^^ En passant, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui m'on fait part de leurs commentaires! C'est très gentil! :)

Alors sur ce, à la prochaine!

Rose


End file.
